Un Final Diferente
by Alfas y Omegas
Summary: Humphrey en vez de volver con Kate cuando se esta por casar con Garth el huye y se crea su propia vida lejos de todo su pasado. Pero con el paso del tiempo van surgiendo nuevas aventuras, reencuentros, misterios, verdades y sentimientos.
1. La partida

**Hola amigo/as..! Bueno esta historia no se si será larga o corta realmente no tengo planeado pasarla de los 20 capítulos pero eso si serán largos y interesantes. Por cierto ya actualice el capitulo 17 de Una aventura peligrosa por si no lo sabían. Bueno dejare de retrazarla y comenzare.**

Los siguientes sucesos pasan después de que Humphrey sube al tren.

Humphrey: una lagrima cae, mientras pensaba "por que a el y no a mi", "te odio Kate" grite con todas mis fuerzas, antes de caer la piso y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

Pasaron dos horas.

Humphrey: estaba pensando, mis lagrimas ya no eran tantas como antes y mi odio creció "te juro que me vengare Gath" me jure a mi mismo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar dormido.

De vuelta en el oeste.

Winston: me estaba agarrando dolor de cabeza con lo que había pasado, "por que se tubo que enamorar de ese omega tonto" pensé con mucho odio, "por que con ese" le pregunte muy enojado a Eve

Eve: "amor, todos sabemos que Humphrey realmente ama a Kate y Kate a el" le dije, mientras me acercaba y lo empezaba a acariciar, "por suerte pudimos llegar a un acuerdo con Tomi" le dije contento por lo de Lilly y Garth

Winston: "si pero tu conoces las reglas" le insistí

Eve: "tu mismo sabes que para el amor no hay reglas" le dije molesta

Winston: "si pero lo nuestro fue diferente" le dije recordando esos tiempos.

P.V recuerdo de Winston.

Winston: estaba jugando con los demás omegas cuando de repente veo a muchos lobos acercarse por la frontera oeste del territorio, rápidamente salgo corriendo hacia la cueva de la cabeza alfa, cuando llegue les dije apurado "papa, mama ya llegaron los lobos de la otra manada"

Papa de Winston: "esta bien hijo" le dije con una sonrisa y luego le susurre "estas limpio, mira que van a ver muchas lobitas" termine guiñándole un ojo

Winston: "papa" le dije poniéndome colorado

Mama de Winston: "cariño, ya déjalo" le dije con cariño, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa con la ración de Winston

Winston: "mama puedo ir con ustedes" les pregunte mientras torcía mi cabeza a un lado y sonreía

Papa de Winston: "esta bien hijo" le dije con una sonrisa "pero tendrás que comportarte bien" le aclare

Winston: "bueno papa" le dije contento

Mama de Winston: "será mejor que nos vallamos ya" les dije al asomarme por la entrada de la cueva y ver que casi llegaban, todos salimos de la cueva y cuando estuvimos cara a cara con los lideres de la otra mañana fui la primera en presentarme, "hola mi nombre es Ailu y soy la líder de la manada, el es mi compañero Aron y mi hijo Winston" nos presentamos

Líder de la otra manada: "mi nombre es Drick y soy el líder de la manada Los Noptuna" me presente, "ella es mi hija Eve y lamentablemente mi compañera no nos acompaña" les dije con tristeza la última parte

Ailu: "lamento escuchar eso" le dije rápidamente tras su comentario, "mejor pasemos a la cueva y discutamos nuestros asuntos" le dije poniéndome seria (Es una loba muy hermosa de tamaño media, tiene pelaje color blanco con su melena rubia y sus ojos son de color azules)

Drick: "me parece bien" le conteste con la misma seriedad, "cariño te puedes quedar jugando con alguien" le pregunte sueva y señalándole al lobito gris que estaba sentado al lado de la loba blanca (Es un lobo de tamaño grande, tiene pelaje color blanco con toques de dorado en el lomo y sus patas y sus ojos son de color verdes)

Eve: "esta bien" le dije tímidamente

Drick: "esa es mi lobita hermosa" le dije con mucho cariño, mientras le daba un beso y me ponía al día con Ailu y los demás.

P.V Eve.

Estaba mirando al lobito que estaba sentado mirándome raro, me parecía lindo y parecía buen lobo así que tome aire y me acerque "hola mi nombre es Eve" le dije tímidamente

Winston: "hola" la salude, "mi nombre es Winston" le dije con la misma timidez

"quieres jugar con migo" le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa

Winston: "me encantaría" le conteste con una sonrisa mientras que mi colita se movía rápidamente para un lado y el otro, "realmente era muy linda y simpática" pensé mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro

"bueno que esperas vamos" le dije alegre mientras corría para donde había visto un pequeño monte y mucho pasto como para esconderme

Winston: me sacudí la cabeza y empecé a correr detrás de ella, cuando nos detuvimos vi que estaba cerca de la cueva de Black y de Milagros (son los padres de Humphrey, por si no saben aparecen en Una aventura peligrosa) "me esperas aquí voy a buscar a unos amigos que quiero que conozcas" le dije con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia la cueva de Milagros que estaba mas cerca

"esta bien aquí te espero" le dije con una sonrisa.

Fin P.V de Eve.

Winston: estaba caminando cuando de repente me lo encontré a Black, "Hola amigo" lo salude alegre

Black: "he! Amigo que andas haciendo por aquí" le pregunte mientras me sentaba y lo miraba con una sonrisa

Winston: "te venia a buscar a ti y a Milagros para jugar y preséntales a una nueva amiga" le respondí con un pequeño suspiro en la ultima parte

Black: lo mire medio extrañado por su reacción y le pregunte con una gran sonrisa mientras le pegaba en el hombre "solo una amiga"

Winston: me sonroje ligeramente cuando me pregunte "si solo una amiga" le conteste con tristeza

Black: reconocí mi error de inmediato y le dije rápidamente "mejor vallamos a buscar a Milagros y no hagamos esperar más a tu amiga"

Nota: esta historia esta relacionada en algunas partes con "Una aventura peligrosa" esto les ayudara a saber más de la historia de los personajes.

Winston: "si tienes razón" le dije apurado, "carrerita hasta la cueva" grites mientras empezaba a correr

Black: "crees que me puedes ganar" le pregunte, antes de alcanzarlo

Winston: estaba sorprendido porque el era omega pero su estado era de alfa, "guau como haces eso" le pregunte sorprendido

Black: "el secreto esta en las patas" le dije mientras aumentaba mi velocidad, "mírame" le dije mientras lo miraba

Lo último que se escucha es un fuerte ruido, como si alguien se hubiera chocado un árbol

Winston: estaba riendo sin paran, "eso fue lo mejor del día" le dije aun riendo sin parar

Black: me enoje y le dije "ahora veras"

Winston: "que me aras, hacerme chocar contra un árbol" le dije burlonamente entre risas

Black: me dije nada y de repente salte arriba del y le empecé a hacer cosquillas, "es duele mucho pero es efectivo" le dije haciendo mas cosquillas

Winston: "por favor basta, para, para" le pedí entre risas

Black: "pédeme perdón" le dije aun haciendo coniquillas

Winston: "es-(risa) est- (risa) esta bien" le dije con el poco aire que me quedaba

Black: pare de hacerle coniquillas "que te quede de lección" le dije con una pequeña risa

Winston: "esta bien" le dije recuperando el aliento, "mejor vallamos a buscar a buscar a milagros y volvamos con Eve" le dije mientras me paraba y sacudiéndome el polvo

Black: "estoy de acuerdo, pero una pregunta" le dije sentándome (es de costumbre que Humphrey y Black se sienten a cada rato) "quien es esa tal Eve" le pregunte curioso

Winston: "bueno según lo que se, ella no es de aquí viene con una manada a quedarse aquí, pero no se por que" le conteste con curiosidad

Black: "es interesante" le dije mientras me rascaba la espalda con un pequeño árbol que estaba al frente de mi cueva (para aclarar Winston encontró a Black a un kilómetro de su cueva pero con la charla y que corrieron casi llegaron a su cueva) "bueno será mejor que busquemos a milagros y vallamos con Eve" le dije recordando que teníamos que hacer, mientras terminaba de rascarme, "esta fue la mejor de toda" le dije con un pequeño gemido.

20 Minutos después una lobita estaba acostada en el pasto pensando.

Eve: estaba acostada pensando en que Winston no venia, ya me estaba preocupando, "pero que me pasa si recién lo conozco" me pregunte golpeándome la frente

"estas bien" pregunte una voz desde atrás de ella

Eve: me quede congelada cuando escuche la voz y rápidamente respondí, "si solo me olvide de algo" estaba nerviosa y comenzaba a sonrojarme

Winston: "esta bien" le dije con una sonrisa, "bueno el es Black y ella es Milagros" los presente

Eve: "hola mucho gusto" los salude "yo soy Eve" me presente con una sonrisa

Milagros: "el gusto es mío" le dije alegre, "que les parece si jugamos a las escondidillas" les dije muy alegre y ansiosa

Black: "no la cuento" grite rápido

Eve: "no la cuento" dije rápido

Milagros: "yo tampoco" me les uní, "esperen y Winston" pregunte preocupada, al no verlo por ningún lado

Winston: "ayuda, ayuda" grite

Black: "es por aquí síganme" les dije a las chicas, las guié hasta donde se escucharon los gritos de Winston cuando lo vi no pude tirarme al piso y llorar de la risa

Winston: "no se queden mirándome, alguien me puede sacar del hueco este" les grite enojado por su actitud, "realmente fue algo estupido esconderme en este hueco del árbol sabiendo que había otro mas grande" pensé con un suspiro

Black: "quédate quieto yo te ayudo" le dije preparándome

Winston: "como si me pudiera mover mu" fue interrumpido por un fuerte tiron de mis patas, "aaha eso duele y mucho" grite molesto

Black: "ya casi sales" le dije tirando con mas fuerza, hice el ultimo esfuerzo y los ultimo que vi fue a Winston salir despedido del árbol y yo chocando con alguien, por que al hacer fuerza y soltarlo me izo caer para atrás

Winston: por suerte había aterrizado en algo suave cuando abrí los ojos me quede con la boca abierta al ver que estaba arriba de Eve y nuestros narices se tocaron, lentamente me empecé a sonrojar

Milagros: estaba viendo como Black sacaba a Winston cuando de repente alguien salio volando y callo sobre mi, "estas pesado Black" me queje pero cuando note la situación me sonroje mucho

Black: estaba abajo de Milagros y nuestras narices se tocaban, solo me quede quieto y disfrute de la calida sensación que corría por todo mi cuerpo

Winston: estaba disfrutando tanto esto realmente parecieron horas pero solo fueron minutos, Salí del trance cuando escuche a Milagros y Black hablar, rápidamente me levante y me disculpe "perdón Eve" realmente estaba muy avergonzado y me estaba sonrojando cada ves mas

Eve: "esta bien" le dije aun sonrojada.

Cinco meses después Winston y Eve estaban saliendo y estaba pasando algo impresionante.

Winston: "Eve solo te traje a aullar a la luna aquí" se escucha un silencio, (estaban en una colina a unos cuantos metros de donde Humphrey y Kate aullaron por primera ves a la luna) "bueno si te querías casar con migo" le termine de decir, realmente estaba, muy nervioso por su respuesta

Eve: me quede con la boca abierta, realmente me había sorprendido su respuesta así que solo lo agarre y lo bese con toda mi pasión

Winston: acepte el beso con gusto, nos quedamos por lo que parecieron horas pero solo fueron minutos,"fue increíble" es lo único que pude decir

Eve: una lagrima corría por mi mejilla de la felicidad que tenia, "Winston si acepto" le dije amorosamente, mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

Fin P.V recuerdo de Winston.

Winston: "bueno tienes razón, tu me hiciste cambiar y fue lo mejor que me sucedió" le dije amorosamente mientras compartía un beso.

**Bueno queridos lectores aquí termina el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia espero que les allá gustado.**

**¿Que sucederá con Humphrey ahora? ¿Que ara Winston al respecto? ¿Como seguirá Kate? ¿Como continuara esta historia?**

**Bueno eso es todo hasta el próximo capitulo gracias por leerla.**


	2. El principio del comienzo

**Hola! Todo bien?**

**Bueno acá les dejo el capitulo 2 de esta nueva historia espero que lo disfruten.**

**Pero antes de comenzar gracias por sus comentario y por la corrección de Willi-alpha99 tenia razón era Eve ya lo corregí lamento ese pequeño error.**

**Sin retrazar acá se los dejo.**

Humphrey: estuve viajando en el tren todo un día, mi siesta me ayudo a clamarme pero por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas "Ahora que are no se cazar, no se defenderme, soy un tonto y entupido omega que se enamoro de un alfa sabiendo que no podía ser lo nuestro", "por que me pasa esto a mi" grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras caía al piso y me agarraba la cabeza y mis lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

De vuelta con Kate.

Kate: estaba en la cueva de mis padres llorando y pensando en Humphrey "por que, por que se fue el amor de mi vida" era lo único que pasaba por mi mente, desde ayer a la tarde no supe nada de el

Winston: entre a la cueva y me rompió el corazón ver a Kate así realmente quería que sea feliz "cariño" le dije acercándome

Kate: lo mire por un momento y luego lo saludo "hola papa"

Winston: "como te sientes" le pregunte preocupado por ella

Kate: me molesto mucho su pregunte, "como crees que me siento si el amor de mi vida desapareció" le grite muy enojada, antes de salir corriendo de la cueva

Winston: "espera Kate a donde vas" le dije mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella

Eve: había salido a dar un paso a la mañana, cuando estaba sabiendo la colina, me sorprendió ver a Kate salir corriendo de la cueva y con Winston, la deje pasar a ella y luego me metí en el camino de Winston

Winston: "pero que haces" le pregunte confundido y molesto por su acción

Eve: "entra adentro, tenemos que hablar" le dije seriamente

Winston: "no tengo que ver como esta Kate" le dije decidido

Eve: "solo empeoraras la cosas" le dije, "vamos adentro tengo que contarte algo" le insiste de nuevo

Winston: "pero" no puedo terminar por que me agarro de la oreja, "hay eso duele, suelta" le dije mientras me tenia agarra de la oreja y me llevaba para la cueva, cuando llegamos me soltó "haya eso dolió" le dije sobaba la oreja

Eve: "ahora te sientas y me escuchas" le dije seriamente

Winston: "esta bien" le dije sentándome, "que tiene de importante que decirme" le pregunte mirándola a los ojos

Eve: "me temo que Humphrey se a tomado el tren" le dije con tristeza

Winston: cuando dijo eso me puso triste, "como lo sabes" le pregunte

Eve: "bueno esta mañana cuando paseaba por la manada, encontré el rastro de Humphrey y lo seguí hasta las vías y de ahí lo perdí" le conté con tristeza

Winston: sentía que debía hacer algo al respecto, "cariño mas tarde nos vemos tengo que hacer algo" le dije seriamente, le di un beso rápido y salí de la cueva

Eve: realmente debía ser algo muy importante por que pocas veces se ponía así "suerte cariño" le grite desde la entrada de la cueva

Winston: estuve pensado mucho en lo que sucedió y decidí que mi hija sea feliz, "a donde se habrá ido ese omega" me pregunte muy curioso, camine hasta la zona de alimentación que ahí te encontraría a barios alfas, cuando llegue ahí me pare derecho y les pregunte, "quien quiere ser voluntario para un misión"

"yo, pero depende de que tipo misión sea" dijo un lobo

Winston: "es una misión de búsqueda, necesito que busque a Humphrey y lo traigan de regreso" les dije seriamente

"pero si Humphrey estaba acá en el casamiento de Kate y Garth" le dije confundido

Winston: "me temo que escapo ese mismo día" le dije con tristeza, "quien ira en esta misión" les pregunte

"yo iré" dijo otro lobo

"yo también" dijo otro

"y yo" dijo otro

Winston: "nadie mas" les pregunte, espere un rato y al ver que nadie mas se ofreció, les dije "vamos a la cueva de la cabeza alfa y les explicare la situación"

"esta bien señor" dijeron todos los lobos al mismo tiempo, todos caminaron hacia la cueva de la cabeza alfa

Winston: "bueno como saben Humphrey a escapado, por motivos de amor" les dije con tristeza, "esto es así serán un solo grupo de búsqueda, Humphrey se tomo el tren en dirección hacia Idaho" les explique, "pero antes de que se vallan les quiero decir a Candu, Garra, Estaban y Dave que cuando salgan de la manada no pueden volver hasta que pase el mes o que estén con Humphrey" les dije seriamente

Dave: "entendemos señor" le dije con la misma seriedad

Los 4 lobos parten hacia las vías del tren

Candu: "no crees que se excedió un poco con lo de no dejarnos entrar a la manada a lo menos que traigamos a Humphrey" les pregunte algo molesto

Garra: "a mi me parece bien, todos sabemos lo importante que es Humphrey para Kate y si el ella debe estar destruida" le dije recordando lo mucho que lo amaba

Dave: "para mi esta bien" les dije poniéndome de acuerdo con Garra

Esteban: "que me miran" les pregunte

"y tu Esteban" preguntaron Garra, Cando y Dave al tiempo

Estaban: lo pensé por un segundo, "ninguno de los dos" les conteste

"Como" preguntaron sorprendidos todos al tiempo

Estaban: "es ridículo que nos haga esto, pero por la felicidad de su hija esta bien" les conteste, y vi que pusieron cara raras

Dave: se produjo un silencio incomodo así que decidí romperlo, "será mejor que nos demos prisa" les dije mientras comenzaba a caminar

Esteban: "si será mejor darnos prisa" les dije apurado al escuchar el tren, todos corrimos hacia las vías y cuando llegamos vimos que estaba pasando para la dirección que se sentía mas fuerte el olor de Humphrey, luego de esperar unos segundos vimos un vagón abierto y todos saltamos

Dave: "están todos bien" pregunte al aterrizar en el vagón

Todos respondieron que si

Garra: "si no les importa dormiré un poco antes de seguir camino" les dije con un bostezo ya que anoche había vigilado la frontera norte

Dave: "que descanses" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Garra: "gracias" le dije antes de cerrar mis ojos por completo que caer dormida de inmediato

Dave: "será mejor que pensemos como encontrar a Humphrey antes de que lo maten" les dije poniéndome serio

Esteban: "yo propongo que nos separemos en 2 grupos y busquemos su rastro mientras avanzamos caminando por las vías" les comente mi idea

Candu: "me parece bien, quien ira con quien" les pregunte curioso

Dave: "solo hay una manera, par e impar por quien se queda con Garra ahora" les dije con una sonrisa

Esteban y Candu asintieron y los tres lobos pusieron sos patas en sus espaldas

Candu: "par o impar" dije y los tres pusimos nuestras patas al frente de nosotros

Dave: vi que Candu y Esteban pusimos nuestras patas para arriba y yo para abajo, "bueno me quedare con Garra y ustedes dos patrullaremos todo este sector hasta Idaho y nosotros de Idaho hasta mas adelante y al pasar los 2 días nos encontraremos en el cartel de Idaho" les instruí y todos asintieron

Candu: vagamos del tren y lo primero que hicimos fue estirarnos y luego comenzamos a caminar, "dicen que esta parte hay salvajes" le dije a Esteban para que estuviéramos alerta

Esteban: "yo me entere que los salvajes de esta zona fueron eliminados por completo por una manada misteriosa" le conté lo que sabia

Candu: "y como sabes eso" le pregunte curioso

Estaban: "bueno escuche a Winston hablar de eso hace 2 semanas y se confirmo cuando vi el cuerpo de uno de ese lobos salvajes cerca de la frontera sur" le conteste recordando ese momento.

Recuerdo de Esteban.

Esteban: estaba patrullando cuando de repente escuche un grito de ayuda, inmediatamente corrí hacia el lugar y me encontré a un lobo todo pintado de azul con toques de blanco en la cara y un extraño símbolo pintado con rojo sangre en uno de sus costados, "quien eres que te a pasado" le pregunte acercándome con posición de defensa

Lobo pintado de azul: "estamos sien-" fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que su cabeza cayera al piso provocando un leve sonido y sus ojos se había cerrado

Esteban: me asuste al escuchar unos ruidos por detrás de los arbustos he inmediatamente salí corriendo.

Fin del recuerdo de Esteban.

Candu: estaba muy concentrado escuchando el recuerdo de Esteban, cuando de repente un olor muy familiar golpea mi nariz, "Esteban podemos ir rápido" le pregunte asustado ya que el olor era de la sangre

Esteban: "una carera, el que sale de acá con vida gana" le dije antes de empezar a correr con toda mi velocidad

Lobo extraño: "deténganse ahí" grito el lobo

Candu y Esteban pegaron un salto acompañado de un grito "corre"

Lobo extraño: "y a estos que les pasa, solo necesitaba ayuda con el caribú" pensó el lobo con un suspiro

Candu: "quien era" le pregunte asustado y muy agitado por que corrimos mas de cuatro kilómetros

Esteban: "no lo se" le dije con un suspiro de alivio a ver que no nos siguió nadie.

De vuelta con Humphrey.

Humphrey: ya había pasado el parque Idaho y mi destino no estaba asegurado, mi panza gruñía del hambre y mis pies me dolían de tanto caminar, mi boca estaba seca y para el colmo estos pensamientos, "como voy a hacer ahora no se cazar, no se defenderme, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar" estaba pensando todo eso cuando de repente escuche un ruido y me corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte de lo normal, unos ruidos se escuchaban por los arbustos y mi panza gruñía fuerte, "quien esta ahí" pregunte asustado

Lobos Extraño: estaba mirando al extraño, no era de la zona y por su apariencia deduje que era omega, "será mejor que lo observe un rato" pensé mientras me subía a un árbol en total silencio (bueno usare esto de lobo extraño para referirme a deferente personajes de identidad desconocida o sino como un personaje que aparece en una escena)

Humphrey: me quede un rato mirando para todos lados y al ver que no había nadie y al no escuchar mas ruidos seguí caminando pero con cautela, no quería llamar a atención, "por que me pasa esto a mi" me pregunte en voz baja

Lobo extraño: seguí al lobo por uno cuantos metros, pero cada paso que daba notaba que se estaba poniendo más débil

Humphrey: camine por varias horas, mis pies ya no daban mas, mi set había crecido muchísimo y el cansancio me daba sueño, "mejor duermo un poco" pensé antes de acostarme debajo de un árbol y cerrar mis ojos y quedar dormido de inmediato.

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo, lamento que haya sido muy corto y lo haya escrito sin animo pero el sábado falleció mi mejor amigo y en verdad no se si seguiré escribiendo por los menos en estos mecen depende el animo que tengo.**

**Solo les quiero pedir un favor a todos sean escritores o no, "QUIERO QUE ME AYUDEN A TERMINAR LA HISTORIA SURVIVAL LA COMENZO MI MEJOR AMIGO Y BUENO YA QUE NO ESTA PARA CONTINUARLA QUIERO DEJARLA EN SU HONOR SI ME QUISIERAN AYUDAR A TERMINARLA LES AGRADECERIA MUCHO"**

**Para contactarme.**

**Numero: 0354315511719 es de argentina, no atiendo llamadas es para whatsapp nomás**

**Face: Kevin Pradolin.**

**Eso es todo espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y nos veremos en algun tiempo adios.**


	3. amiga o no? explicacion y nuevas avent

**Buenas amigos! Acá les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia.**

**Por si preguntan no abandoné ninguna historia solo que me toma mas tiempo de lo normal escribirlas.**

Lobo misterioso: lo mire y vi que dormía tiernamente, "será mejor que lo ayude o sino no pasara los 3 días" pensé con determinación, baje del árbol en que estaba y me senté a su lado, "como podré ayudarlo" me pregunte con voz baja, hasta que por fin se me ocurrió algo, "eso será lo mejor no quiero que se asuste mas de lo que esta" me dije a mi misma antes de comenzar a correr.

Pasaron 4 correas hasta que Humphrey comenzó a despertar.

Humphrey: estaba soñando con Kate hasta que apareció Garth y me desperté repentinamente, "que sueño tan feo" dije respirando pesadamente, pero algo desvió mi atención, "y esto que hace acá" me pregunte curioso al ver un bol con agua y un pedazo de caribú justo al lado mío

Lobo misterioso: "vamos come" dije en voz baja mientras me asomaba para ver

Humphrey: mire para todos los lados y no había nadie, "es tan tentador" pensé saboreándome, "no recuerda lo que dijo Garra" me dije golpeándome la cabeza.

Recuerdo de Humphrey.

Humphrey: estaba sentado en la frontera pensado que seria de mi destino, hasta que fui interrumpido, "hola Garra que te trae por aquí" le pregunte curioso pero alegre

Garra: "buenas tardes Humphrey, solo vengo a hacer guardia de la frontera para luego reportar y irme a mi cueva" le conteste con alegría, "y tu que haces aquí" le pregunte bastante curioso ya que los omegas no venían por aquí ya que evitaban a los alfas

Humphrey: "estaba pensando que cuando sea mayor y si termino el entrenamiento de alfa me iré a recorrer todo Canadá" le conteste pensativamente

Garra: me sorprendió su respuesta, "si quieres te podría enseñar algunas cosas de alfa hasta que entres a la escuela de alfas" me ofrecí

Humphrey: "estaría estupendo eso" le dije emocionado

Garra: mire el sol y luego le dije, "tengo que seguir con la ronda, pero si quieres mañana puedes venir a esta misma hora y iremos a entrenar un poco" le dije con un poco de emoción, pero antes de irme le dije seriamente, "si quieres recorrer todo Canadá solo no confíes en nadie y aceptes ni comas nada que aparezca de la nada he escucha historias que las envenenan"

Humphrey: "gracias por el concejo lo tendré en cuenta y adiós" me despedí de ella y seguí pensando en como podría entrar en la escuela de alfas.

Fin recuerdo de Humphrey.

Humphrey: "será mejor que me aleje de aquí" pensé rápidamente al recordar, así que tome un suspiro y comencé a correr

Lobo misterioso: "y a este que le pasa" me pregunte confundida y curiosa por que me esforcé para darle comida y agua y la desprecio, "por que no puedo dejar de seguir a este lobo" me pregunte con un suspiro, antes de comenzar a seguirlo

Humphrey: me sentía perseguido, "quien esta ahí" grite mientras me detenía, "gracias a dios Garra me enseño varios cosas" pensé con un suspiro de alivio

Lobo misterioso: vi mi oportunidad para presentarme, baje del árbol en que estaba y le dije suavemente, "hola mi nombre es cielo solo quiero ayudarte" le termine de decir con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: la mire detalladamente era muy linda, tenia ojos color celestes como el cielo, pelaje era totalmente celeste cielo y tenia una pequeña línea negra que comenzaba en la cabeza y terminaba en la punta de la cola y las puntas de las patas eran totalmente negras, pararía buena loba, "un gusto, nombre es Humphrey" me presente desconfiadamente mientras retrocedía unos pasos

Cielo: "tranquilízate no te haré daño, solo déjame ayudarte" le dije sinceramente

Humphrey: la mire de reojo, "solo ayudarme" le pregunte aun con desconfianza

Cielo: "si solo eso, antes de nada por que dejaste la comida y el agua que te deje" le pregunte curiosa y confundida

Humphrey: "es fácil, desconfianza y sabiduría" le conteste con una sonrisa

Cielo: "desconfianza y sabiduría" le pregunte extrañada, realmente su apariencia decía que no tenia muchos conocimientos, "tu eres un omega y no haces hacer nada" le dije con total sinceridad

Humphrey: me molesto su actitud, "si sabiduría y desconfianza quien sabe si esta envenenada y puedo tener algún sedante" le conteste seriamente, "si no te importa seguiré mi camino ya perdí demasiado tiempo, pero fue grato hablar con alguien" termine me despedida con una sonrisa, luego me di vuelta y comencé a correr hacia un bosque bastante denso

Cielo: "guau" fue lo único que dije, luego de unos segundos reacción, "tiene bastantes conocimientos para ser un omega, pero si no lo hago entrar en razón morirá" pensé apurada, antes de comenzar a seguirlo

Humphrey: luego de alejarme lo suficiente, pare de correr y me senté debajo de un árbol, "ayudarme, si claro" me dije sarcásticamente

"si ayudar, si no confías en mi morirás" dijo una voz desde el lado de Humphrey

Humphrey: apenas escuche la voz pegue un salto, pero por desgracia las raíces del árbol estaban resbalosas provocando que al caer me resbalara y cayera arriba del lobo, luego de unos segundo reacción y note que nuestras narices se estaban tocando, rápidamente me levante y me sacudí cuando me di cuanta de quien era me comencé a sonrojar

Me sacudí la cabeza para poder reaccionar y justo vi nuestras narices se tocaron lo que me hizo sonrojar demasiado, "eh perdón no fue mi intención asustarte" le dije rápidamente levantándome

Humphrey: "no te preocupes Cielo" le dije aun sonrojado

Cielo: le iba a preguntar algo cuando de repente fui interrumpida por el rugido de la panza de Humphrey o que me hizo soltar un pequeña risa, "parece que alguien tiene risa" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: estaba sonrojado y eso me hizo sonrojar aun más, "no es mi culpa" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Cielo: "si quieres puedo ir a cazar algo para que comamos los dos" le ofrecí

Humphrey: lo estaba pensado cuando de repente mi estomago gruño otra vez, "esta bien, creo que el dice que si" bromee agorándome mi pancita

Cielo: me reí entre diente, "ven por aquí se casar siempre" le dije indicándole el camino

Humphrey: "una pregunta" le dije

Cielo: "claro, pregunta lo que quieras" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: "tienes manada" le pregunte muy curioso

Cielo: "si tengo tres manadas de hecho, estamos trabajando para unirlas y hacer la manada Legendaria como en los viejos tiempos" le conteste con alegría

Humphrey: "guau, tres manadas" le dije asombrado, "tu crees que me pueda unir a alguna de ella" le pregunte curioso pero a la ves triste

Cielo: "supongo que si yo hablo podrías entrar a cualquiera de las tres ya que sus lideres son mis tíos" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: "eso seria genial" le dije emocionado y con esperanzas, "ya se casi ni nos conocemos pero podría hacer el entrenamiento de alfa" le pregunte con esperanzas de que dijera que si

Cielo: estaba media confundida, "pero para que un omega quiere convertirse en alfa" le pregunte curiosa y confundida a la ves

Humphrey: tome aire y luego le conteste, "para vengarme del lobo que se robo al amor de mi vida" termine de contestarle con un fuerte gruñido

Cielo: me sorprendió mucho la reacción de Humphrey nunca había visto a un omega así, "pues si lo pones así yo te podría enseñar a ser un alfa ya que soy una alfa centinel" le dije con alegría y orgullo

Humphrey: la mire extrañada, "alfa centinel" le pregunte extrañado

Cielo: "cuando regrese de casar te explicare todo lo que quieras" le dije con una sonrisa, "por cierto ahí arriba esta mi cueva por si quieres dormir un rato" le dije señalándole arriba de una colina cerca de nosotros

Humphrey: "no me gusta que me dejen con la duda, pero sobreviviré" bromee

Cielo: me reí de su broma y luego tome rumbo para el mini valle que estaba a unos metros de mi cueva, "bueno en un rato" le dije con alegría antes de desaparecer entre unos arbustos

Humphrey: "parece buena loba y es muy amable" me dije a mi mismo con alegría, "ahora a caminar" pensé con un suspiro, hace unos 15 minutos había llegado a la cueva de Cielo, mientras caminada para acá logre divisar un rió que descendía por la colina pasto verde por todo el bosque que rodeaba la colina, había rosas, flores, arbustos de bayas de todo tipo de colores, una gran variedad de árboles de todo tipo de tamaño, varios animales, ciervos y lo que mas me sorprendió fue la enorme cueva que se encontraba casi arriba de la colina, "guau esa debe de ser la cueva de Cielo" pensé con emoción, me asome a ver si había alguien, luego de revisar y confirma que no había nadie entre a la cueva y pude ver dos cuartos aparte del principal, me asome a uno y pude distinguir 3 camas hechas con hojas, luego me fije en le otro y vi varias cosas en un tipo de estantería hecha con huecos en la pared de la cueva, luego vi detalladamente la sala principal y estaba llena de cosas, "nunca pensé que un lobo pudiera tener tantas cosas, yo de suerte tengo el osito de peluche que me regalaron mi padres cuando era chiquito" termine de pensar con una gran sonrisa, luego de observar las cosas que tenia decidí acostarme un rato en la entrada de la cueva y esperar a que apareciera Cielo, "tendría que ir a buscar a …" pensé decidido a hacer

Cielo: estaba subiendo por la colina y vi a Humphrey me pensativo, luego de unos minutos llegue arriba y note que Humphrey seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, "hola ya llegue" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Humphrey: me tomo por sorpresa, "disculpa" le dije rápidamente

Cielo: me reí entre dientes, "no te preocupes, me puedes ayudar" le pedí amablemente

Humphrey: "claro déjame llevarlo" le dije agarrando al caribú y llevándolo a la cueva sin problema

Cielo: "guau quien se enseño a llevar un caribú y tan grande como este" le pregunte sorprendida, yo que supiera los omegas no sabían prácticamente nada de casa ni como llevar algo

Humphrey: "mis padres me enseñaron algunas cosas de alfa, pero no pude convertirme en uno ya que el líder no me dejaba y mis padres murieron" le conté con tristeza

Cielo: me di cuenta de mi error y rápidamente me disculpe, "lamento mucho escuchar eso"

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, vamos a comer" le dije con una sonrisa falsa

Cielo: no le creí nada pero no le podía decir algo por que no lo conocía, "tienes razón vamos a comer y luego a descansar mañana será un día largo" le dije con un suspiro

Humphrey: luego de que cominos en silencio, decidí preguntarle algo, "discúlpame Cielo, pero cuando comenzare mi entrenamien" le pregunte curioso y emocionado

Cielo: "justamente estaba pensando eso, podríamos empezar la semana que viene y yo te entrenaría o sino tienes la opción de tomar rompo para la manada del norte y comenzar tu entrenamiento mañana mismo y luego de que termines el primer nivel que seria alfa y luego ir rotando por las demás manadas y completar tu entrenamiento de alfa centinel pero tardarías un año exacto pero tendrías el mejor entrenamiento de todo Canadá luego podríamos emprender un viaje a América y completar nuestro entrenamiento" le conteste su pregunta con mucha emoción

Humphrey: "guau eso será difícil" le dije sin poder creerlo, "mis padres me habían comentado de todo esto, pero nunca pensé que seria verdad" pensé sorprendido, "una pregunta mas, que es todo esto de lo alfa centinel" le pregunte con mucha curiosidad

Cielo: "bueno según lo que se, lo inventaron los antiguos lideres de todas las manadas de Canadá, son fases de entrenamiento cada ves mas avanzadas en todo sentido, técnicas de lucha, sigilo, asecho y agudizan cada ves mas tus sentidos, desarrollan todos tus músculos y aprendes mas de la historia y como manejar un manada" le termine de contestar su pregunte

Humphrey: entendía mejor las cosas pero algún me quedaban muchas dudas, "por ahora entiendo algunas cosas" le dije comprensivamente, "será mejor que vallamos a dormir mañana quiero empezar el entrenamiento" le dije con mucha emoción

Cielo: "bueno estoy de acuerdo" le dije con su misma emoción, pero se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

**P.V de Kate.**

Kate: llevaba 4 días buscando a Humphrey, pero cada día que pasaba perdía más las esperanzas, "en donde estarás amor mío" me pregunte mientras miraba las estrellas y una lágrima solitaria caía luego fue acompañada por algunas mas, "por que tendrías que haber escapado" grite con todas mis fuerzas antes de acortarme un el vagón del tren y comenzar a llorar, cuando cerré los ojos me quede dormida de inmediato y comencé a soñar.

**P.V sueño de Kate. (Voy a copiar esta parte de la película como si fuera un recuerdo pero cambiare algunas partes)… (Va a ser un sueño donde ambos puedan expresar sus pensamientos (seria como si lo pensara Kate) y de paso expreso lo que para mi paso en esa noche donde Humphrey decide irse de la manada y el comienzo de esta historia)**

Kate: estábamos en el vagón del tren cuando bromee con Humphrey, "no, no me digas tienes que ir al baño otra ves" le pregunte juguetonamente al ver que cruzaba sus piernas y estaba nervioso

Humphrey: "por que viste una gasolinera" me reí nervioso y luego la mira a sus hermosos ojos color dorado y tome un poco de valor, "yo, yo solo quería decirte que yo, emm" le iba a decir pero estaba demasiado nervioso

Kate: estaba escuchando a Humphrey, cuando de repente veo a las dos manadas a punto de pelear, "hay no" fue lo único que dije antes de salte del tren y correr hacia donde estaban

Humphrey: tome todo el valor del mundo y decidí decirle, "yo solo quería decirte que te aaa" pero no pude terminar de decirle lo que sentía por que se había bajado del vagón y estaba corriendo hacia donde se estaban enfrentando las dos manadas, "hay no" me dije con un suspiro y negar con la cabeza antes de bajar del tren y correr detrás de Kate

Toni: "solo peri que siguieras nuestras costumbres unir a las manadas, pero no tu hija tenia que escapar de aquí" grite muy enojado

Kate: "yo no escape" grite desde arriba de una colina, antes de comenzar a bajar

Winston: "Kate" dije con alegría

Lilly: "ya volvió" me dije con muchísima alegría

Amigos de Humphrey: todos vemos con alegría a Humphrey y salimos corriendo hacia el

Eve: compartimos un calido abrazo y luego le dije "estábamos preocupados"

Winston: "donde estuviste" le pregunte con suavidad y curiosidad

Kate: "en Idaho" les conteste

Winston: "Idaho" le pregunte una mas curiosidad, "que estabas haciendo en Idaho" le pregunte medio molesto

Kate: "nos llevaron los humanos hasta otro parque" le conteste

Humphrey: "la intención era que repobláramos" les dije levantando las cejas

Eve: "voy a matar a este lobo" fue lo único que pensé antes de saltar sobre el lobo y estrangularlo

Kate: "no, no, no mama, pero no repoblamos Humphrey me ayudo a volver a casa" le dije rápidamente y preocupada por el

Eve: cuando me dije eso lo solté y solté un suspiro de alivio, "hay pero que buen muchacho" le dije con una sonrisa

Kate: "volví para" no pude terminar cuando fui interrumpida por Toni

Toni: "volviste para casarte con Garth" le dije mientras le golpeaba el hombro para que se acercara

Kate: sentía una enorme tristeza pero era mi responsabilidad, "si y unir a las manadas" grite la ultima parte y vi como todos celebraban

Humphrey y Lilly: sentimos como nuestro corazón re partió a la mitad

Humphrey: "ca, casarte, te vas a casar" le pregunte con mucha tristeza

Kate: "sii, emm no es grandioso, mas peleas en las caserías, no mas sobras y huesos para la sena, uniremos a las manadas" justo cuando termine de decirle aparecieron todas mis amigas a felicitarme

Humphrey: la mire con macha tristeza y odio, antes de que mis amigos vinieran a felicitarme por traerla, luego de todo lo que paso me fui a mi cueva y me puse a pensar, "todo lo que hicimos y me hace esto" pensaba decírmelo, estuve toda la noche pensando en todo esto y por fin tome la decisión.

**Al día siguiente. (Todavía en el sueño)**

Humphrey: aun era de noche, ya casi amanecía y ya tenia pensado lo que aria, "será mejor despedirme de Kate y desearle lo mejor y decirle que me iré" pensé con determinación antes de levantarme he irme al campo para buscar la flor violeta que tenia puesta esa noche antes de que los humanos nos capturaran.

**Fin P.V de sueño de Kate.**

Kate: estaba soñando con Humphrey cuando fui interrumpida por alguien que me movía, "que pasa y quien eres" pregunte adormecida

"Kate despierta rápido tenemos problemas" le dije rápidamente mientras la movía mas fuerte.

**Bueno acá termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, no se les olvide comentar que les pareció y si quieren que agregue algo o algún personaje nuevo o alguno de mis otras historias.**

**¿Como seguirá Humphrey y Cielo? ¿Que sorpresa le tendrá Cielo a Humphrey? ¿Humphrey lograra pasar todo su entrenamiento? ¿Que pasara con Kate? ¿Se volverán a reunir Humphrey y Kate? ¿Quien despertó a Kate? ¿Que problema tendrá Kate?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios anteriores y por haberme entendido con lo de mi amigo pero quiero que sepan que ya estoy casi en mi totalidad recuperado y actualizare mas regido.**

**Suerte y muchísimas gracias por todo suerte.**


	4. El entrenamiento comienza y nuevos lobos

**Un final diferente.**

**Bueno amigos logre recuperar mi cuenta de fics por eso no actualizaba, me la hackearon y hace unos días logre recuperar así que estaré actualizando todas mis historias lo antes posible subiré todos los capítulos de las demás historias.**

**(Bueno antes de comenzar quiero corregir un error del anterior capitulo, hay una parte de la historia que dice "Kate: llevaba 3 o 4" no me acuerdo bien, volviendo a lo que les decía, "llevab días buscando a Humphrey" bueno ahí está mi error era "llevaba 1 día buscando a Humphrey cuando me escape de mi padre decidí ir a buscarlo así que me subí al tren que pasaba a la mañana" bueno, Garra y los demás se tomaron el de la tarde noche para aclarar, bueno era eso acá les dejo el capitulo)**

"Kate despierta rápido tenemos problemas" le dije rápidamente mientras la movía mas fuerte

Kate: cuando mire entre ojos vi que era un lobo que nunca había visto, "que pasa y quien eres" pregunte exaltada y un poco asustada

"no importa quién soy, tenemos que bajarnos del tren, hay lobos en la frontera de Idaho y no son nada amigables" le dije con apuro, preocupación y miedo

Kate: "y como se que no estás actuando" le pregunte desconfiada

Rodee los ojos y le mostré un herida no muy grande que me habían hecho en mi costado, "ellos me hicieron eso" le responde mientras agachaba la cabeza

Kate: "bueno, está bien te sigo" le dije mientras me paraba

Sonreí al escuchar eso, "ven por acá, hay un buen escondite" le dije mientras me preparaba para saltar del tren

Kate: la seguí y luego saltamos del tren, caímos un poco mal pero con rapidez nos recuperamos y empezamos a correr por el bosque hasta que llegamos a una especie de mini laguna, "bueno, ya estamos lejos ahora merezco una explicación" le dije poniéndome seria

Antes de comenzar a explicarle me saque una colita que estaba en mi pelo y deje caer mi gran melena color castaño claro, "bueno mi nombre es Esperanza y soy muy amigo de Humphrey me dijo que si algún día llegaba a pasar algo parecido te diera esta carta y te guiara a tu manada" le dije seriamente mientras le entregaba la carta

Kate: una lágrima corrió por mi rostro, "enserio" le pregunte agarrando la carta

Esperanza: "si, se la debo a él" le dije mientras una pequeña risa salió de mi boca

Kate: solo asentí, abrí la carta y comencé a leerla.

**Carta de Humphrey.**

_Hola mi amor._

_Espero que nunca llegue este día, ojala escriba esta carta de despedida por solo pensar una locura, pero sino es así quiero que sepas que te ame muchísimo y te amare siempre, solo quiera decirte eso, desde cachorros tenía el presentimiento de que eras para mí pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo y tu padre con sus reglas y que no me dejaba convertirme en alfa para poder estar con tigo._

_Te pido con todo mi_ corazón_ que no te arriesgues y vuelvas a la manada y seas feliz sin mi ya que solo soy un simple omega inútil que solo sabe detener peleas y jugar._

_Sin más que decir me despido de vos Kate, sábelo que siempre te ame y te recordare._

_Atte: Humphrey_

_PD: Esperanza ya sé que cumpliste con lo que te dije, solo te pido un favor mas, en mi cueva esta mi osito que me regalaron mis padres y una caga llena de cosas, me las puedes alcanzar al lugar que hablamos yo iré 4 días después de mi partida y procura ir sola._

_Muchas gracias._

**Fin de la carta de Humphrey.**

Kate: apenas termine de leer la carta, no pude evitar largarme a llorar, "me tiene que decir donde se juntaran" le gruñí ferozmente

Esperanza: tenia la cola entre las patas, "realmente asusta mucho" pensé mientras veía a la loba con todos los pelos erizados y gruñendo, "l-lo-lo si-s-sie-siento mu-mu-mucho pe-pero no pue-puedo de-de-decirte" le dije tartamudeando, mientras templaba de miedo

Kate: "o me lo dices o te arrepentirás" le dije mientras desenvainaba mis garras

Esperanza: "recuerda lo que te dijo Humphrey" pensé mientras me esforzaba, "lo tengo" grite con alegría

Kate: la mire con extrañes, "que tienes" le pregunte seriamente, mientras me acercaba a ella

Esperanza: "Humphrey dijo que si me hacías algún daño o algo que no me gustara" le dije con una gran sonrisa, "le dijera para que cálcele la visita que te aria, el solo quiere espacio para pensar y reflexionar después el regresaría" le dije con alegría, mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio al ver que la loba se tranquilizo, "no te preocupes Kate ahora volveremos a la manada y en menos de lo que esperas Humphrey volverá" le dije con alegría mientras caminaba hacia ella y le acariciaba la espalda

Kate: sentía una gran felicidad al oír esas palabras, sentía como si mis esperanzas se renovaban, "eso es lo mejor que he escuchado" grite con alegría mientras abrazaba a Esperanza, "mejor volvamos para Jasper así lo espero" le dije con alegría mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Jasper por las vías del tren

Esperanza: "guau eso estuvo cerca" pensé con mucha alegría, "espero que vuelvas pronto" pensé mientras miraba el cielo.

**De vuelta con Humphrey y Cielo.**

Humphrey: nos aviamos levantado demasiado temprano para mi gusto, "que pasa que me despiertas a esta hora" le pregunte con un gran bostezo

Cielo: "comenzaremos tu entrenamiento de alfa" le dije con emoción, "ahora vamos al lago a lavarnos la cara y refrescarnos un poco así desayunamos y comenzamos tu entrenamiento" le dije con una sonrisa mientras salía de cueva

Humphrey: "mas tarde" le dije con un bostezo, mientras me volvía a acostar

Cielo: rodee los ojos, "bueno si quieres ser un simple omega" le dije antes de acostarme

Humphrey: "no quiero ser un omega" le dije exaltado, antes de levantarme

Cielo: "así se habla, mejor nos damos prisa así no te duermes" le dije riendo entre dientes al ver su cara

Humphrey: salimos de la cueva y comenzamos a caminar colina abajo, "y que aremos hoy" le pregunte adormecido

Cielo: "bueno, pensaba hacer un par de vueltas a la montaba, luego aremos ejercicio de resistencia y por ultimo practicaremos unas técnicas de pelea" le dije con mucha emoción, "no te preocupes yo te seguiré" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: "no es mucho" le pregunte un poco preocupado, "según Garra dar una vuelta al territorio era muy agotador y eso que es chica la manada" le dije recordando

Cielo: "no te preocupes, es un tanto si estas acompañado" le dije, pero cuando no nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en el lago, "bueno tu refrénate, toma agua yo iré por el desayuno" le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una pequeña que estaba al otro lado del lago, "que suerte que guarde un pequeño caribú aquí" pensé con alegría, cuando llegue agarre el caribú y camina hasta donde estaba Humphrey, cuando llegue lo deje al frente del y comencé a comer, "porque no comer" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "los alfas comen primero, luego los omegas" le dije mientras la miraba comer

Cielo: "bueno, tu eres un alfa en entrenamiento así que ven a comer y deja de mirar" le dije mientras me limpiaba la boca

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, era la primera vez que me trataban tan bien y se sentía lindo, luego de barios minutos terminamos de comer y decidimos lavarnos un poco y tomar los primeros rayos de sol antes de entrenar

Cielo: "bueno, ya perdimos mucho tiempo será mejor que comencemos a calentar" le dije con emoción, "lo primero que aremos como ya te dije vamos a dar una vueltas al recorrido" le dije mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

Humphrey: "está bien, te sigo" le dije emocionado, "es difícil" le pregunte curioso

Cielo: solo me limite a mirarlo y sonreír, "ven por aquí" le dije guiándolo al recorrido.

**P.V de Humphrey.**

Cuando llegamos al recorrido, logre ver como dos pistas, "guau aquí entrenare" le pregunte curioso

Cielo: "si entrenaras acá" le dije asintiendo con la cabeza

Estaba muy emocionado, "guau en cual entrenare" le pregunte curioso, mientras veía las dos pistas, una estaba llena de obstáculos, bajadas, subidas, posos, tenía toda clase de cosas y la otra era totalmente liza

Cielo: "bueno" le dije riendo entre dientes, "como yo ya soy un alfa bien entrenada solo correré por la pista plana, mientras que tu correrás en la pista de obstáculos para desarrollar tus sentidos y músculos" le explique riendo un poco

"que" le pregunte sin poder creerlo, "es demasiado para mi" me queje

Cielo: "si te quieres convertir en un alfa, tienes que hacer sacrificios y esforzarte si no haces eso no lograras nada" le dije con sabiduría, "si quieres empecemos ya así terminamos antes de que empiece a anochecer, para poder comenzar con la parte teórica" le dije con un suspiro

Lo pensé un ratito y sabia que tenia toda la razón, "está bien" le dije decidido, empezamos a correr, al principio era fácil solo tenía que saltar unos pequeños troncos que estaban en el piso, "pensé que iba a ser mas fas" pero no pude terminar porque me choque contra un árbol caído

Cielo: no pude evitar reírme, "que decías" le pregunte riendo

"eso dolió" le dije sobándome, "estaba diciendo que era fácil" le dije riendo un poco

Cielo: "bueno esta pista es muy engañosa, tienes que saltar, agacharte, esquivar cosas y mucho mas" le dije riendo, "bueno continuemos, esta vuelta es solo de reconocimiento, luego tendrás que hacerla corriendo" le dije seriamente

"que estás loca, si trotando me choco imagínate corriendo" le dije molesto

Cielo: "acuérdate, tiene que hacer sacrificio y si sigues quejándote atrás 6 vueltas ves de 4" le dije cansada de tantas quejas, "así que comienzas ya o ya sabes que pasara" lo amenace

"está bien" murmure, antes de comenzar a correr, "es muy exigente" pensé molesto, seguí trotando por 15 minutos hasta que me detuve delante de una pared de piedra, "guau, que tengo que hacer acá" le pregunte a Cielo

Cielo: "como recién comienzas puedes pasarla rodearla, ven por el mismo camino que el mío, luego vuelves a tu pista" le dije mientras seguía trotando

"bueno, por los menos no tendré que escalar" pensé con alegría, mientras pasaba un túnel que atravesaba la pequeña montaña, "quien eso esta pista" le pregunte curioso

Cielo: "yo, como soy una alfa de alto nivel puedo abandonar el territorio y crear mi propia manada, puedo entrar a mi antigua manada cuando quiera y las tengo como aliados" le dije con una alegría, "eso es lo que te quería preguntar, si querías ser parte de mi manada yo te entrenaría la mayor parte pero claro irías a las otras 3 manadas para completar tu entrenamiento y adquirir más conocimientos" le explique

"si lo pones así, me encantaría pertenecer a tu manada, y ya que estamos hablando de manadas necesito pedirte un favor" le dije tímidamente

Cielo: "si claro, que necesitas" le pregunte curiosa

"en dos días necesito volver a mi manada de origen para buscar unas cosas, una amiga me las alcanzara a la frontera sur del territorio y vendrán barios amigos que también quieren irse de esa manada por ser maltratados como yo" le dije con tristeza

Cielo: "lamento escuchar que los maltrataban, pero si quieres pueden venir con nosotros" le dije con una sonrisa, "pero eso si no tendrán el mismo entrenamiento que tu" le dije seriamente

"porque no" le pregunte confundido

Cielo: "solo algunos pueden tener rangos tan elevados como nosotros y tu eres afortunado" le dije con una sonrisa, "pueden entrenar contigo para convertirse en alfas, pero claro apenas termines el entrenamiento de alfa tu partirías para la manada Raiders para convertirte en alfa nivel beta y después alfa nivel gamma" le dije con una sonrisa, "luego te trasladarías a la manada MetalPack para convertirte en alfa nivel Delta y por ultimo arias a la manada Central que ahí completaras tu entrenamiento y te convertirás en alfa nivel centinel como yo" le dije con emoción, ya lo quería ver a Humphrey siendo todo un líder

"guau es mucho lo que tengo que hacer, pero me esforzare" le dije con determinación, "por cierto podemos partir mañana ya que vivía en Jasper" le pregunte con una sonrisa

Cielo: "claro, de paso podemos usar la vieja pista de entrenamiento que va desde Idaho a Jasper y termina en el Parque Nacional Terra Nova" le dije con entusiasmo, mientras recordaba esos tiempos en que la manada esta unida, hasta que ocurrió esa catástrofe y nos tuvimos que dividir, "gracias a mis tíos que me dejaron irme y crear mi propia manada" pensé con alegría, "por cierto que opinas si le ponemos a nuestra manada Luna Blanca" le pregunte

"esta genial ese nombre" le dije con una sonrisa, "guau ya termino la pista" me pregunte sorprendido.

**Fin P.V de Humphrey.**

Cielo: "bueno, ya que la conoces te dejare que hagas 4 vueltas corriendo, mientras yo preparo las demás cosas" le dije con una sonrisa mientras me dirigía a un bosque bien denso, en el medio los arboles, "espero que no sea mucho para el" pensé con preocupación, mientras ataba barias piedras a distintas cuerdas

Humphrey: luego de estar corriendo por 1 hora estaba agotado, "guau no puedo creer que lo hiciera" pensé emocionado y alegre, "Cielo termine" le dije al llegar al comienzo de la pista

Cielo: "bueno, ahora te darás una ducha en el lago, apestas enserio" le dije burlonamente, mientras me reía

Humphrey: me reí un poco y camine hasta el lago, metí la pata y note que el agua estaba tibia, "que lindo" dije al sumergirme, luego de 15 minutos ya me estaba secando al sol

Cielo: "después de sacarte, ve a donde comienza la pista" le indique mientras tomaba camino para allá

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije con una sonrisa, "que necesitara" pensé curioso, luego de terminar de secarme me levante y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la pista, "que necesitas" le pregunte al llegar

Cielo: "bueno, ahora estiraremos antes de dar una vuelta más a la pista pero por la parte plana" le indique la tarea

Humphrey: "que estoy destruido no podría hacerlo" le dije negándome

Cielo: "si te quejas la aras con un tronco en la espalda" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije molesto, realmente estaba muy cansado

Cielo: estiramos media hora y luego corrimos 2 vueltas por que se seguía quejando, "ves que te recupera hacer eso" le dije con una sonrisa, al verlo con un poco mas de animo

Humphrey: "tienes toda la razón" le dije dándole la razón, "ahora que aremos" le dije un poco más animado, realmente me sentía como mas rápido y fuerte

Cielo: "comeremos y luego iremos al bosque" le dije guiñándole un ojo

Humphrey: "que abra querido con eso" pensé un poco confundido, "querrá hacerlo" pensé preocupado

Cielo: traje el caribú que quedo del desayuno y ambos lo comimos, pero note a Humphrey pensativo y me miraba mucho, "y ahora que le pasara" pensé extrañada, "bueno ya terminamos vamos al bosque" le ordene mientras comenzaba a caminar, note que Humphrey estaba muy nervioso, "te sucede algo" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "he no nada, solo estaba pensando que hacemos acá" le dije medio nervioso

Cielo: "ahora aras pesas, puse un par de piedras atadas a una soga" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso, "bueno, será mejor que comencemos" le dije rápidamente

Cielo: "bueno, acuéstate acá" le dije señalándole una cama de hojas, "de espalda por favor" le indique

Humphrey: hice lo que me dijo, "ahora que" le pregunte

Cielo: "te atare para que no te muevas y te daré las cuerdas para que comiences" le dije, mientras lo amarraba a la piedra que estaba debajo del y luego le alcance las cuerdas, "buena suerte, yo regreso en una hora y te quiero ver haciendo pesas" le dije seriamente, antes de retirarme

Humphrey: "genial ahora quedare peor" pensé con un suspiro, "bueno será mejor que comience si me quiero convertir en un alfa" me dije con determinación, "juro que me vengare de Garth" me dije molesto, "y Kate, ya no haré nada para tenerte a mi lado, ya perdí demasiado de mi vida intentando de estar a tu lado" me dije con mucha tristeza y bronca, "es ahora de cambiar eso y convertirme en un alfa bien entrenado como mis padres lo abrían deseado" me dije decidido, mientras comenzaba a levantar las pesadas piedras

Cielo: lo estaba viendo a lo lejos y me sorprendido que pudiera levantar tanto peso, yo de suerte podía levantarlo, "guau, es muy fuerte para ser omega" pensé asombrada, "será mejor que les avise antes de partir mañana" pensé apurada, antes irme corriendo para el norte.

**Mientras tanto con Garra y Dave.**

Dave: hace 3 horas nos aviamos bajado del tren y estábamos buscando rastros de Humphrey, "fui buena idea bajarnos antes de la frontera de Idaho" le dije con alegría, porque había captado un leve olor de Humphrey, "encontré el olor del, pero es de hace un día" le dije oliendo mejor

Garra: "si yo también lo siento, ojala este bien" le dije preocupada por él, "a veces en muy tonto y terco" le dije molesta

Dave: "bueno, tiene sus razones" le dije comprendiendo, "yo también me iría si supiera que la persona que amo se iría con otro" le dije en tono comprensivo

Garra: "tienes razón, pero abría avisado por los menos" le dije molesta

Dave: "será mejor que lo encontremos lo antes posible, debe estar con hambre, miedo, y arrepintiéndose" le dije muy preocupado, mientras me apuraba

Garra: caminamos por media hora, el olor se hacía más fuerte, "espera, siento un olor raro" le dije asustada

Dave: le di una olfateaba al aire y sentí el aroma de otro lobo, "ojala sea amigable" le dije igual de asustado, "será mejor que vallamos rápido" le dije mientras comenzaba a correr hacia donde sentía el olor

Estaba corriendo para las vías del tren, cuando de repente me choco contra dos lobos, "disculpen" les pedí disculpa

Garra y Dave se sobaron la cabeza y contestaron al tiempo, "descuida fue mi culpa", luego de contestar se miraron y rieron

"que andan haciendo en mi territorio" pregunto el lobo

Garra: al mirar el lobo detenidamente, note que era una chica, "estábamos buscando a un amigo que escapo de la manada y sentimos su olor por aquí" le conteste explicándole

"como es su amigo" le pregunte curiosa, "y cuáles son sus nombres" termine de preguntarles levantando una ceja

Dave: "es un lobo de tamaño mediano, de pelaje gris y tiene apariencia de omega" le conteste su pregunta

Garra: "nuestros nombres son Garra y Dave y el amigo que buscamos se llama Humphrey" le termine de contestar con una sonrisa,"lo has visto" le pregunte curiosa

Dave: "y cuál es tu nombre" le pregunte

"si lo he visto al lobo y mi nombre es Cielo" les conteste, "lo encontré en la laguna de llama asustado y lo ayude" les termine de contestar con una sonrisa

Dave: "genial y a donde esta Cielo" le pregunte curioso y alegre

Cielo: "no les puedo decir, ustedes se lo llevaran y es algo que no puedo permitir" les dije seriamente mientras me ponía en posición de ataque

Garra y Dave se sorprendieron por la respuesta y la reacción de la loba

Dave: "y porque no nos podemos llevar" le pregunte molesto mientras me ponía en posición de ataque

Cielo: "el me conto todo y esa tal Kate que le rompió el corazón, ya no quiere saber nada de ella ni de su manada" le dije seriamente, "todos los alfas lo han maltratado, su líder que no lo dejaba ser alfa y ese tal Garth que se caso con Kate" le conteste al lobo con total sinceridad, "si se lo van a llevar no tienen permiso para entrar a mi territorio y no quiero que nadie salga lastimado" les dije calmadamente mientras me paraba normalmente

Garra: me sorprendió su respuesta y tenía toda la razón, "por los menos podemos hablar con el" le pregunte calmadamente

Cielo: "por ahora no, esperen a que yo vuelva en esa cueva de allá y luego los guiare a donde esta Humphrey" les dije seriamente pero con una sonrisa al final

Dave: desconfiaba de la loba, pero si era por Humphrey lo aria, "está bien, pero en cuanto volverás" le pregunte

Cielo: "y tengo 40 minutos para ir y volver" les conteste, "así que en 40 estoy acá y los estarán vigilando así que no intenten nada raro" les dije seriamente, "si quieren cazar pueden hacerlo por ese monte de allá" les dije indicándole el monte, "adiós" me despedí de ellos y salí corriendo lo más rápido que podía

Garra: "valla que es rápida y rara" le dije sorprendida por la conversación corta y seria que tuvimos, "bueno por los menos está bien Humphrey" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa "eso espero" murmure con preocupación

Dave: "loba loca" pensé molesto, "bueno será mejor que cacemos algo y la esperemos" le dije molesto

Garra: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

**45 minutos después.**

Cielo: estaba volviendo con 10 lobos mas detrás mío, "ya llegamos" les dije con emoción

"valla, lindo lugar para vivir" le dije contesta

Cielo: "bueno valla a aquella colina, va a ver una cueva espérenme allí en un rato los alcanzo" les ordene

Todos los lobos asintieron y siguieron camino

Cielo: camine un poco mas y me metí a un pequeño monte y al atravesarlo salí al frente de la laguna, la rodee y me dirigí a la cueva donde estaban Garra y Dave, "ese lobo no me simpatiza" pensé mientras me reía entre dientes, "hola hay alguien" pregunte mientras me asomaba por la entrada de la cueva

Garra: salí de la cueva junto con Dave, "guau pensamos que te ibas a demorar más" le dije sorprendida

Cielo: "de hecho me tarde 5 minutos mas" le dije con tristeza, "tengo que ponerme a entrenar con Humphrey" pensé con una sonrisa, "bueno estos para ver a Humphrey" le pregunte

Dave: "si, vamos" le dije seriamente

Garra: "por cierto hasta donde fuiste" le pregunte curiosa, "si no me quieres decir no hay drama" le dije con una sonrisa

Cielo: "tenía que ir hasta el parte Terra Nova a buscar a alguien" le conteste su pregunta

Garra: estaba son shock por lo que me dijo, "me estas mintiendo verdad" le pregunte jodiendo

Cielo: "no es verdad" le conteste con toda la sinceridad, "yo estoy más entrenado que ustedes, pero eso tengo tanta velocidad y resistencia" le dije con una gran sonrisa y orgullosa

Garra: "pero es imposible, si a pie tardas 3 días para ir desde Jasper a Idaho, imagínate a Terra Nova tardarías una semana en ir y una en volver" le dije aun sin creerle

Cielo: "está bien, algún día te lo demostrare" le dije con una sonrisa, "bueno ya casi llegamos a donde esta Humphrey" le dije bajando por una colina

Dave: estaba viendo el lugar, ralamente era muy hermoso todo por acá, "guau, me encantaría vivir aquí" pensé con una sonrisa, "hay una manada por aquí" le pregunte curioso

Cielo: "si la mía" le conteste orgullosa

Dave: "guau eres la líder de la manada" le conteste sorprendido

Cielo: "si, pero todavía la estoy creando, solo 12 recién" le conteste con una sonrisa

Dave: "entiendo, por eso no veía a ningún lobo" le dije asintiendo en comprensión, "es tranquilo y hay buena casería" le pregunte levantando una ceja

Cielo: "claro que si" le conteste, "hay 4 manadas viviendo cerca de Idaho, pero la mía es la única aquí así que hay comida y espacio a gusto y no hay que temer por ataques ya que son aliadas 3 de las 4 manadas" le explique

Garra: "debe ser fantástico vivir aquí" le dije sonriendo

Cielo: "claro que si" le dije con alegría, "por cierto detrás de esos árboles esta Humphrey" le dije señalándoles los arboles

Garra: cuando rodeamos los arboles quede sorprendida por lo que vi

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten ya que se demoro mucho.**

**Lamento la tardanza y nunca deje de escribir es que solo me hackearon mi cuenta y tarde mucho en recuperarla.**

**¿Cómo seguirá la historia?¿Humphrey volverá a la manada?¿Por qué se sorprendió Garra?¿Dave y Garra se irán a vivir a Idaho?¿Humphrey aguantara todo el entrenamiento?¿Quienes serán los lobos que trajo Cielo?¿Que tendrá la caja que Esperanza le tiene que dar a Humphrey?¿Que pasara con Esteban y Candu?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo y no se les olvide comentar que les pareció el capitulo.**

**Por cierto estoy buscando nuevos personajes si alguien quiere participar en la historia mándeme la descripción de su personaje por M.P o por los comentarios.**

**Disculpen menté y gracias a todos mis lectores por leer esto y las demás historias.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y suerte.**


	5. Emoción y historias

**Un final diferente.**

**Bueno acá el próximo capituló de esta historia espero que lo disfruten y lamento la demora es que el tema del colegio y que estoy entrenando para una competencia de SKATE me quita demasiado tiempo, pero voy escribiendo de a poco los capítulos.**

**Sin retrasar más, aquí se los dejo.**

Garra: cuando rodeamos los arboles quede sorprendía por lo que vi

Dave: "guau, como puede levantar tanto peso" me pregunte muy sorprendido

Garra: "que le has hecho a Humphrey" le pregunte muy enojada, mientras la agarraba del cuello

Cielo: me sorprendió la reacción de la loba, "tranquila, no le he hecho nada" le dije un poco asustada, "solo lo estoy entrenando para cumplir su sueño de ser un alfa bien entrenado" le dije con total sinceridad

Humphrey: estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando siento voces lo que me hace desconcentrar, "que está pasando ahí" pregunte al escuchar esas voces, hice un poco de fuerza para levantarme y quede sorprendido al ver a Garra y Cielo casi por pelear y Dave con cara de sorprendido, "ya tranquilícense las dos" grite molesto.

Tanto Garra como Cielo se quedaron congelados.

Humphrey: "Dave desátame" le pedí amablemente

Dave: "claro, pero que haces atado" le pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "Cielo me ato para poder hacer pesas bien y que no me levanten" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Dave: luego de desatar a Humphrey le di un abraso, "me alegra que estés bien bobo" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: mientras lo abrasaba, "gracias amigo" le dije con felicidad de verlo, "volviendo al tema que hacen ustedes dos peleando" les pregunte molesto

Garra: "es que te ves distinto, como te vi así pensé que ella te había cambiado" le dije bajando la cabeza

Humphrey: me acerque a ella y le levante la cabeza, "nadie me cambio, yo elegí hacer esto" le dije suavemente, la abrase con fuerza y le dije al oído, "tus consejos me fueron útiles" luego deje de abrasarla y me empecé a reír

Cielo: "de que te ríes" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "de lo ridículas que se veían" le respondí un poco nervioso

Dave: me empecé a reír yo también y a los pocos segundos todos terminamos riendo

Humphrey: "si no les importa me iré a asearme, apesto" les dije mientras hacia una mueca de asco, "Cielo termine de hacer pesas que me queda" le pregunte mientras me sentaba al lado suyo

Cielo: "nos quedaría las técnicas de pelea básicas y ya que están ellos mañana puedes practicar con ellos a ver quién gana" les dije con una pequeña risa malvada

Garra: "no me importaría ganarte" le dije riéndome un poco

Dave: "no se vale hacer cosquillas" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Humphrey: "está bien, déjenme lavarme y vamos a practicar" les dije con mucha emoción antes de salir corriendo

**P.V de Garra.**

"una pregunta Cielo" le dije tímidamente

Cielo: "claro, pregunte sin miedo" le dije mientras me daba vuelta y la miraba

"pues nosotros no podemos volver a nuestra mañana a lo sumo que pase un tiempo o fuéramos con Humphrey" le dije nerviosamente

Cielo: me tomo un momento entender, "claro que se pueden quedar aquí, si quieren pueden pertenecer a la manada Luna Blanca junto con Humphrey y unos lobos más" le dije con alegría, "según Humphrey se unirán varios lobos más de su manada natal" le dije con un poco de tristeza por esos lobos que dejarían todo atrás

"Muchísimas gracias" le dije muy agradecida, "y no me sorprende escuchar eso, las cosas no están yendo muy bien desde la sequía y pensábamos que cuando se unieran las dos manadas mejoraría pero no ha cambiado nada" termine de contarle con tristeza

Cielo: "entiendo, bueno poniéndolo así veré si pasado mañana iré a hablar con su líder a ver qué podemos hacer al respecto" le propuse con una sonrisa, "seria agradable tener otra manada aliada" pensé, mientras me lo imaginaba

"Estaría bueno, pero dudo que cambien las cosas" le dije con un suspiro, "yo iré contigo así presento mi renuncia y me uno a tu manada" le dije con una sonrisa, "claro si tú estás de acuerdo" le pregunte esperanzada

Cielo: "claro que estoy de acuerdo, tu compañero y tú se pueden quedar en mi manada seria agradable tener lobos con quien contar" les dije con emoción

Me sonroje bastante cuando dijo compañero, "el no es mi compañero, solo amigos" le aclare un poco nerviosa, "y estoy de acuerdo y tu Dave" le pregunté con una gran sonrisa y emoción

Dave: "claro que si estoy de acuerdo" le conteste con la misma emoción.

**Fin P.V de Garra.**

Cielo: "le puedes decir a Humphrey cuando venga que me espere en el centro de aquel bosque, se dará cuenta porque está despejado" les pedí amablemente, "por cierto su cueva esta abajo de aquella colina, si no le gusta se pueden buscar una más adelante" les dije ante de irme corriendo

**P.V de Cielo.**

Estaba corriendo hacia la cueva de la cabeza alfa, allí me esperarían varios lobos que se unirían a la manada, "espero dar buena impresión" pensé con preocupación, luego de correr por un minuto pare en la laguna más cercana de la cueva para refrescarme y tomar agua, "bueno no temas darás buena impresión y aceptaran tu invitación a la manada" pensé con confianza.

**Mientras tanto en la cueva.**

lobo 1: "es bastante agradable el lugar" les dije a los chicos

Lobo 2: "si tienes toda la razón Merlin y tú qué opinas Nano" le pregunte levantando una ceja

Nano: "si le gusta a mi princesita me gusta a mí, aparte he viste una buena pista de entrenamiento" le respondí a Agata **(Es un lobo de estatura baja pero físico marcado, ojos marrones claro, pelaje con varios tonos de marón con toques de negro en las patas y cola y tiene un melena negra, su rango es alfa Delta)**

Agata: "y tu princesita Sol" le pregunte rodeando los ojos **(Es una loba de tamaño mediano, ojos marrón oscuro con un toque de violeta en el centro, su pelaje es naranja atigrado y tiene una trenza violeta, su rango es alfa Delta)**

Sol: "me gusta el lugar nos quedemos" les dije con alegría mientras besaba a Nano **(es una loba de tamaño pequeño, sus ojos son verdes con dos grandes esperadas, pelaje gris claro con sus orejas blancas igual que las puntas de las patas y en su mejilla tiene una mancha con forma de corazón y su rango es alfa Gamma)**

Lobos 3: "tanto Kevin, Aislin, Mika, Elo, Alicia y Noel estamos de acuerdo con que nos quedemos aquí y formemos parte de la manada, supongo que en poco tiempo se unirán mas lobos y tendremos un cargo alto" les explique con alegría

Aislun: "bien dicho alex" lo felicite. **(Es una loba de tamaño un poco más grande que el mediano "como el de Kate" tiene un ojo color verde claro y el otro celeste, su pelaje es blanco como la nieve excepto por su oreja derecha que es roja sangra y una marca de garras en su costado derecho que forma una "X" y su rango es alfa Centinel)**

**De vuelta con Cielo. (todavía sigue P.V de ella)**

"bueno aquí vamos" me dije a mi misma, mientras respiraba hondo y entraba a cueva.

**Fin P.V de Cielo.**

Alex: "hola señora" la salude con respeto **(Es un lobo de tamaño grande, sus ojos son de color amarillos con el centro marrón, su pelaje es gris opaco con una línea negra que va desde la punta de su cola hasta las orejan y su rango es alfa)**

Cielo: me sorprendió la reacción del lobo, "muchas gracias Alex" le dije un poco sonrojada, "y que han decidido" les pregunte nerviosamente

Aislin: "bueno, todos estamos de acuerdo con quedarnos, siempre y cuando tengamos cargos elevados y los nuevos lobos nos respeten" le dije con alegría

Cielo: "es bien, mañana organizaremos los grupos de caza, las jerarquías, los rangos y sus lugares donde quedarse" les dije emocionada, "por cierto tengo un mensaje para darles" les dije seriamente

Nano: "que es" le pregunte con respeto

Cielo: "hay un lobo llamado Humphrey es parte de la manada y el futuro líder con migo" les dije seriamente, "el por ahora esta cursando el entrenamiento de alfa pero al finalizar el será un alfa nivel Epsilon" les dije con total orgullo y felicidad

Sol: "guau nunca había sabido que ese rango se pueda alcanzar, solo los mejores lobos del mundo pueden tenerlos, o los mas especiales y espirituales" le dije muy sorprendida, "y como estas segura que el será un alfa Epsilon" le pregunte levantando una ceja

Cielo: "valla mañana a la mañana pasando la laguna encontraran un bosque denso, entren hasta el centro yo les demostrare que Humphrey se merece ese rango" les dije muy confiada, "pueden retirarse" les ordene, "sus cuevas provisorias están a 5 minutos hacia el este" les dije, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde nos reuniríamos con Humphrey.

**De vuelta con Humphrey.**

Humphrey: "guau me siento como más fuerte y rápido" pensé mientras me tocaba mis patas, "esto se siente entrenar duro" me dije con una gran sonrías, luego termine de lavarme me sacudí y empecé a correr hacia donde estábamos antes, cuando llegue estaba Garra y Dave nomas, "hola chicos y Cielo" le pregunte curioso

Garra: "guau se ve más fuerte Humphrey" pensé mientras lo veía

Dave: "se fue no sé dónde, pero me dijo que la esperes en el centro de aquel bosque, te vas ha dar cuenta porque está despejado en el centro" le conteste señalándole el lugar

Humphrey: note que Garra me estaba mirando pero no le di importancia, "gracias Dave nos vemos mañana" me despedí de ellos, pero luego me acorde de algo, "ustedes irán con nosotros a Jasper y se quedaran ahí" les pregunte un poco triste

Garra: "eso estábamos hablando con Cielo y ella ira a hablar para que nos quedemos aquí" le respondí con alegría

Humphrey: sentí una gran felicidad, "gracias" les dije muy alegre mientras los abrazaba a los dos

Dave: lo abrazamos como pudimos porque nos levantó y nos estaba apretando mucho, "no puedo respirar" le dije intentando de tomar aire

Humphrey: me di cuenta y los solté, "perdón no controlo mi fuerza" les dije riéndome nerviosamente, "bueno mañana por la tarde partiremos hacia Jasper" les dije felizmente, antes de comenzar a correr para donde estaba Cielo

Cielo: acababa de llegar y me sorprendió de que Humphrey no estuviera acá, "y ahora a donde se metió" me pregunte molesta

"yo estoy acá" dijo una voz detrás de Cielo

Cielo: al escuchar la voz, salte del susto y pegue un grito

"tampoco soy tan feo" le dije, mientras me reía descontroladamente

Cielo: entre jadeos le dije, "JA JA que gracioso"

"gracias, ya sé que muy bueno" le dije sonriendo, mientras me paraba

Cielo: "como lograste aparecer de la nada Humphrey" le pregunte muy sorprendido

Humphrey: "mis padres me enseñaron sigilo, agilidad, agudizar mis sentidos, pero nunca llegue a la parte de pelea y entrenamiento físico" le dije con tristeza

Cielo: "por qué" le pregunte

Humphrey: "una noche llego un lobo junto con los líderes de la manada y unos alfas y me llevaron a la cueva de la cabeza alfa y ahí me sentaron" le conté recordando ese situación espantosa

Cielo: "que paso luego" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "conversaron entre ellos y luego me dijeron que mis padres desaparecieron y dejaron una carta y unas cosas para mi" le conté mientras una solitaria lagrima corría por mi mejilla

Cielo: me acerqué a él y le lamí la lagrima, "no te preocupes, ellos abran tenido una buena razón para hacer eso" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "mañana apenas terminemos de entrenar partiremos para tu manada a buscar lo que necesites y a tus amigos" le dije suavemente mientras lo acariciaba

Humphrey: me hizo sentir mejor, "muchas gracias" le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos y le daba una pequeña sonrisa, "mejor entrenemos así descansamos para mañana" le dije cambiando de tema rápidamente

Cielo: "me parece bien" le dije un poco emocionada, "ahora te pones en esta posición" le dije mientras me agachaba y flexionaba mis patas de adelante, "es muy importante que hagas esto ya que podrás anticipar los movimientos de tu oponente" le dije mientras movía mi pata delantera a una posición tal que quedaba en el aire y mi cabeza estaba a unos centímetros del piso, "ahora atácame" le pedí

Humphrey: estaba mirando detalladamente como hacia Cielo, "bueno, te lanzare mi mejor ataque" le dije sonriendo, comencé a rodearla hasta que vi un punto débil en su costado, "genial, es lo único que aprendí bien pero funciona" pensé mientras me preparaba

Cielo: "que pasa eres tan cobarde que no me atacas" le pregunte

Humphrey: ...suspiro..., "solo espero el mejor momento" le dije mientras corrí hacia ella, hice un sic sac y con mi pata cerrada le di un golpe pero de costado

Cielo: de un segundo al otro sentí un dolor en mi costado, "au, eso dolió" le gruñí suavemente, "pero cómo es posible" le pregunte muy sorprendido

Humphrey: "perdona por pegarte" le pedí disculpas mientras agachaba mis orejas

Cielo: "no hay problema, pero de donde aprendiste ese movimiento" le pregunte sorprendido, "es algo que nunca había visto, yo me gradué con honores de la academia de alfa y fui la mejor en combate no lo entiendo" le dije aun sin creerlo

Humphrey: "mis padres me enseñaron como defenderme, ya que siempre sufrí maltrato de los alfas" le dije agachando la cabeza

Cielo: "bueno, ese movimiento es genial" le felicite, "ahora entrenemos" le dije emocionada.

Cielo y Humphrey se quedaron entrenando todo el resto de la tarde hasta el anochecer, luego de eso se fueron a cazar y luego se fueron a la cueva de la cabeza alfa luego ambos se acomodaron en cada punta de la cueva cerraron sus ojos y por fin se durmieron.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

**P.V de Cielo.**

Me desperté demasiado temprano como de costumbre, "espero que Humphrey no me odie" pensé mientras me reía mientras me acercaba a él y comenzaba a moverlo lentamente

Humphrey: estaba soñando con Kate cuando sentía que alguien me movía, "ahora no Kate es muy pronto" le dije mientras me daba vuelta y seguía durmiendo

"No puedo creer que me confundió con esa" pensé molesta, antes de empujarlo con más fuerza, "despierta hay que comer y entrenar antes de irnos" le dije rodeando los ojos

Humphrey: estaba a punto de besar a Kate cuando apareció Garth "tu no maldito" grite antes de despertarme demasiado agitado

Me asusté mucho tras la reacción de Humphrey, "estas bien" le pregunte rápidamente

Humphrey: luego de calmarme le conteste, "si, perdona por asustarte solo fue una pesadilla"

"Está bien, te comprendo" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "mejor desayunemos" dije, antes de sacar una mitad de caribú que guarde en un cuarto de la cueva

Humphrey: luego de desayunar fuimos al lago más cercano a refrescarnos y tomar agua, "por cierto ayer note a varios lobos, quienes son" le pregunte curioso

"Son lobos de las 3 manadas aliadas que han decidido unirse ya que están hartos de las injusticias" le dije con un poco de tristeza, "estoy temiendo que ocurra una rebelión entre los lobos y esto lleve a la guerra y después de que te durmieras llego un mensajero diciendo que una manada desconocida está marchando desde los bosques de los Estados Unidos y se dirigen hacia aquí, al parecer son conquistadores" le conté con un poco de preocupación, "en un mes llegaran lobos que escaparon de ese terrible destino de ser esclavizados así que Jasper y Idaho crecerán más y necesitas estar bien entrenado ya que serás el futuro líder de la manada Luna blanca" le dije muy orgullosa

Humphrey: "ow, es mucha información y responsabilidades" le dije un poco nervioso, "yo no sé casi nada de liderazgo y menos de como dirigir una manada y si esos lobos nos atacan que haremos" le dije asustado

Le pegue una cachetada, "tú eres un gran lobo y tienes grandes capacidades así que entrenaremos lo más duro posible para que seas un gran líder y nos dirijas a todos" le dije muy segura, "aparte yo estaré a tu lado ayudándote" le dije con una pequeña sonroja mientras me sonrojaba un poco

Humphrey: "bueno confió en ti" le dije esperanzado

"oh me estaba olvidando nos están esperando en la pista de entrenamiento, hoy aremos lo mismo que ayer pero un poco más intenso" le dije emocionada.

**Fin P.V de Cielo.**

**P.V normal.**

Cielo: caminamos por 7 minutos hasta que por fin llegamos a la pista de entrenamiento, "buenos días a todos" los salude.

Todos los lobos presentes excepto Humphrey saludaron a Cielo con respeto.

Alicia: "ese es el lobo que digo" le pregunte curioso **(Es una loba de tamaño pequeño, sus ojos son blancos igual que su pelaje blanco puro perfectamente cuidado y sin una mancha, su rango es alfa Delta)**

Mika: "yo pensé que iba a ser más grande" le dije decepcionada **(Es una loba de tamaño pequeño, sus ojos son rojos sangre, su pelaje es color negro como la noche, usa una túnica color lila y una pequeña daga en su pata trasera y en su manada anterior era asesina)**

**NOTA AUTOR: perdón por no hacer una historia 100% de libre de cosas que no podrían usar los lobos, pero es algo que si no está una historia no tendrías del todo sentido, si no le gusta que ponga cosas como esas avísenme y no las pongo más. Era eso nomas y por cierto soy un loko :D son las 4:30 A.M y yo aquí escribiendo con un cargo de conciencia por no actualizar antes es que me he concentrado en otras cosas y díganme si quieren que me centre en alguna de mis historias.**

Elo: "yo como una omega me parece bastante bien para que sea nuestro futuro líder" les dije con una pequeña sonrisa **(Es una muy hermosa, de tamaño mediano, su pelaje es blanco con excepción de su melena roja y las puntas de las patas y cola que son naranjas, tiene ojos color marrón claro y usa un pequeño moño color negro que sostiene su melena)**

Noel: "bueno si usted le tiene confianza a ese lobo que podrá entrenar lo suficiente como para derrotarnos a todos en una batalla lo aceptare" le dije seriamente **(Es un lobo de tamaño grande, sus ojos son color blanco ya que es ciego, su pelaje es de color azul oscuro casi negro y tiene marcas de garras en un ojo y un parche en el otro y su rango es alfa pero tiene entrenamiento de alfa Delta)**

Merlín: ..Suspiro.. "supongo que tendremos que confiar en él ya que es nuestra única esperanza, espero que valga la pena entrenar a un omega tonto que abandono su hogar por que la alfa de la que estaba enamorada se casó con alguien de su rango y que es capaz de defenderse, cazar y satisfacer la necesidades sin ninguna felicidad" le dije sinceramente **(Es un lobo de tamaño pequeño, su pelaje es de color bordo oscuro, sus ojos son azules y su rango es alfa Gamma)**

Cielo: "gracias por tu opinión, pero no es necesario esa falta de respeto" le dije seriamente y molesta, "el es un lobo único ninguno de ustedes tiene su corazón y su voluntad" le termine de decir mi molesta, pero cuando mire a Humphrey note que una extraña sombre negra y roja salía de su cuerpo, cuando mire sus ojos note que eran de color negro con sus pupilas rojas como la sangre, lo seguí mirando y note que su melena se estaba volviendo celeste claro con sus puntas rojas

Humphrey: "nadie habla así de mí, ni de Kate" le gruñí ferozmente, "retráctate si no quieres morir" le grite con vos demandante

Merlín: "que puede hacer un omega tonto contra un alfa entrenado como yo" le dije riéndome de lo patético que era

Humphrey: "tú elegiste" le dije mientras sonreía, comencé a caminar lentamente hacia él, hasta que estuve cara a cara, "dime omega patético y te quiebro el cuello" le dije riéndome

Merlín: "O-ME-GA PA-TE-TI-CO" le dije desafiándole, antes de lanzarte un golpe directamente a su cara

Humphrey: le detuve su golpe sin problema, "lobo tonto, no te matare pero esto te quedara de lección" le dije sombríamente, antes de retorcerle la pata de tal punto que se le hice una fractura expuesta, luego de que el lobo estaba gritando en el piso desenvaine mis garras y le di un fuerte golpe en su costado dejándole 3 grandes cortes en su costado derecho, "que eso te quede de lección, que no debes tratar mal a las demás personas" le dije seriamente antes de que se me pusiera todo negro y cayera desmayado al piso.

Todos los lobos presentes se quedaron tan asombrados y sorprendido que no podían reaccionar.

**Mientras tanto con Kate y Esperanza.**

Esperanza: "tengo el presentimiento de que Humphrey está en problemas" le dije al quedarme congelada al sentir un escalofrió que recorría todo mi cuerpo

Kate: "tengo la misma sensación" le dije preocupada

Esperanza: "se que estaba bien, ese lobo tiene un ángel guardián aparte" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa (Es una loba de tamaño mediano "como Lilly" muy hermosa, sus ojos son celestes claro, tiene pelaje igual al de Humphrey con excepción de su melena que es celeste oscura, tiene una muñequera con varios palitos con punta y en su oreja derecha tiene 3 aritos y en la izquierda un expensar, no tiene rango)

Kate: "si eso espero" le dije aun con preocupación, "por cierto de donde lo conoces" le pregunte curiosa

Esperanza: "fue hace 3 meses más o menos" comencé a contarle, "yo soy una loba solitaria y estaba vagando por las vías del tren cuando unos lobos bastantes grandes se quisieron abusar de mi" le dice agachando la cabeza, "por suerte Humphrey estaba ahí para ayudarme, realmente nose como lo hizo de derroto a los lobos pero aún no se acababan los problemas" le seguí contando, "en el medio de la lucha yo termine herida y por la pérdida de sangre me desmaye, lo último que recuerdo era a Humphrey forcejeándome para sacarme de las vías y al tren que estaba por pasar" pare de contarle al recordar ese momento horrible, tome un suspiro y seguí, "bueno, cuando desperté estaba en una cama hechas con hojas y paja bastante cómoda y calentita" le dije recordando esa cómoda cama, "Humphrey me fue curando de a poco, me traía agua, comida y hablábamos de cosas una de ellas era de voz y cuando se enteró que se te ibas a cazar con un lobo vino a verme, hablamos y me entrego la carta y me dijo dónde nos juntaríamos luego me dio un apasionado beso y se fue corriendo hacia las vías" le termine de contar mientras me sonrojaba

Kate: "que te dio un beso" grite molesta

Esperanza: "creo que metí la pata" dije nerviosamente al ver que la loba se puso como loca

Kate: "tuvo el valor para besarte a ti y a mí no" le dije enojada

Esperanza: "es que a ti te amaba y no se animaba a decírtelo porque no sabía si lo rechazarías" le dije calmadamente, "y al tener tanto estrés por lo de tu casamiento no lo pensó y me beso" le dije razonando

Kate: "si puede ser que tengas razón" le dije entrando en razón, "cuanto falta para Jasper" le pregunte un poco cansada

Esperanza: "estamos un poco más de mitad de camino para el anochecer llegaremos" le respondí mientras suspiraba.

**Mientras tanto con Esteban y Candu.**

Candu: "bueno menos mas que ya nos alejamos lo suficiente de ese caníbal" le dije con un suspiro de alivio pero agitado de tanto correr

Esteban: "si por suerte fuimos más que el" le dije alegre, "por cierto llevamos como un día y medio corriendo y no nos dimos cuenta" le dije sin poder creerlo, "mejor busquemos algo para comer y una cueva así descansamos" le dije agotado

Candu: "ow, un día y medio" pensé sorprendido, "si será lo mejor tu buscas la cueva yo busco la comida" le ordene

Esteban: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije asintiendo, "vamos hasta aquel arrollo y de ahí nos dividimos" le dije así podía tomar un poco de agua, luego de que ambos nos separamos y nos refrescamos, decidí explorar un poco, "guau que lindo lugar, está lleno de vida y parece no haber nadie" pensé al olfatear y no sentir ningún olor, estaba mirando una ardilla cuando encontré 3 grandes árboles caídos de una forma tal que hacían como un pequeño refugio, mi acerque para explorarlo y note que uno tenía un hueco, me metí y vi que estaba hueco el interior del gran árbol, "perfecto para dormir" me dije orgulloso de mi, "será mejor que me fije si no vive nadie aquí" pensé con un poco de preocupación, pero al olfatear el lugar no había ningún rastro de olor de otros lobos ni de otros animales así que decidí acostarme y esperar a Cando.

**Bueno acá termine este capítulo, pero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Lamento la demora pero el skate, la escuela y varias responsabilidades más me sacan demasiado tiempo y no logro escribir mucho. Actualizare lo más pronto posible y si hay alguna otra historia que quieren que actualicen déjenme un comentarios y como siempre les digo si quieren participar en la historia déjenme su personaje yo con junto lo pondré y bueno hasta el próximo capitulo gracias por leer mi historia y por sus comentarios.**

**¿Cómo seguirá la historia? ¿Qué pasara con los lobos que vienen de los Estados Unidos? ¿Quién será esa manada conquistadora? ¿Qué aventura le esperan a Kate y Esperanza hasta llegar a la manada? ¿Cando y Esteban podrá descansar al fin? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los lobos de la manada Luna Blanca tras lo que hizo Humphrey? ¿Qué le paso a Humphrey? ¿Terminara su entrenamiento a tiempo Humphrey? ¿Habrá más lobos con armas? ¿Que abra en la caja que le tienen que entregar a Humphrey? ¿Qué lobos se unirán a la manada de Humphrey?**

**por cierto ya se hicieron las 7:00 A.M y por fin termine el capitulo. **

**Bueno sigan leyendo para averiguar todas esas cosas y ahora con un poco mas de humor.**

**Hasta la próxima y suerte.**


	6. El viaje y de vuelta en casa :(

**Un final diferente.**

**Hola mis amigos lectores, acá les traigo el próximo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por dejas sus opiniones y con gusto usare sus personajes.**

**Sin retrasar más aquí les dejo el capítulo 6.**

Candu: "vaya que agradable lugar es este" pensé, mientras observaba el hermoso bosque, había un arroyo que corría por el medio y era lo que le daba la vida al lugar, un bello y fresco pasto verde, árboles y arbustos florecidos, los animales corriendo libremente, las flores con colores intensos y lo más hermoso la vista hacia el atardecer en un claro, "me encantaría vivir aquí" me dije totalmente maravillado por el lugar

"disculpa, pero que haces en mi bosque" pregunto un lobo

Candu: pegue un gran grito del susto que me dio, "perdón no quería entrar en tu territorio" le dije agitadamente por el susto

"queras decir en nuestro bosque" dijo otro lobo mientras se asomaba desde detrás de unos árboles, "mi nombre es Zaira y vivimos aquí con total armonía con la naturaleza, bueno en casi total armonía" le dije le dije un poco nerviosa en la última parte

Candu: "mi nombre es Candu y estoy aquí de paso con un amigo, a la mañana nos íbamos a ir, no queremos problemas" le dije con un poco de seriedad

Zaira: "no te preocupes, aquí nadie te ara nada" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "salgan todos y preséntense" les ordene

"perdón por asustarte amigo, mi nombre es Nicolás" me presente

Candu: "Un gusto Nikolas" salude al lobo, mientras lo veía salir entre los pastizales

Zaira: "bueno aquí falta Keith y Mailen que debes estar cazando" le dije recordando mejor

Candu: "si me lo permites puedo cazar algo para mi compañero y yo" le pedí permiso

Zaira: "claro, porque mejor no esperas a que regrese Keith y Mailen, para que tu compañero y tu coman con nosotros" le ofrecía mientras una pequeña sonrisa crecía en mi cara

Candu: "bueno, me parece buena idea iré a buscar a mi compañero y vengo aquí" le dije antes de regresar por donde había venido, "algo no me gusta de estos lobos" pensé un poco desconfiado, "porque habría de ser tan corteses con extraños" me pregunte un poco extrañado

Esteban: estaba esperando a Candu, cuando de repente escuche a 2 lobos hablar, "demonios pensé que no había nadie" me dije un poco preocupado, "será mejor que me fije a ver si puedo con la situación" pensé mientras tomaba aire y me asome, "demonios son dos lobos encapuchados" me dije mientras me volvía a ocultar

Lobo 1: "tú crees que esto bastara para los chicos" le pregunte orgulloso de mi

Lobo 2: "claro Keith les alcanza y yo creo que para dos lobos más" rodeando los ojos

Keith: "por cierto Mailen, no hueles algo raro" le pregunto olfateando

Mailen: "si, huelo que apestas un poco" bromee

Keith: "ooh, ya descubrí de que era el olor" le dije sonriendo

Mailen: "déjame adivinar" le dije pensando, "ya lo tengo, a que no te aseas hace mucho" le dije riendo

Keith: "JAJA, que graciosa" le dije rodeando los ojos

Mailen: "vamos Keith estoy jugando con tigo" le dije aun riendo de lo molesto que estaba, "oye que hace ese lobo por aquí" le pregunte mientras le golpeaba el hombro y señalaba al lobo

Keith: "no lo sé pero vamos a averiguarlo" le dije con preocupación, deje el caribú detrás de unos arbusto y me acerque al lobo, "identifícate" le gruñí antes de ponerme en posición defensiva

"tranquilos, mi nombre es Candu y tengo permiso de Zaira para estar acá" le dije tranquilamente

Mailen: "está bien, pero te estaremos vigilando, no hagas nada estúpido porque si no soltamos al perro" le dije con vos tenebrosa mientras le golpeaba el hombro a Keith

Keith: entendí lo que quiso decir e hice como si ladrara, "guau, guau, guau te matare" le dije seriamente

Mailen: no pude evitar reírme, "ya lo escucharon" le dije mientras me reía entre diente

Candu: "ok, mejor me voy rápido" le dije rápidamente, cuando estaba fuera de su alcance no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas

Esteban: aún estaba en el tronco esperando a Candu, un poco asustado cuando escuche a alguien reírte muy fuerte, me asome y vi que era Cando, salí del tronco y rápidamente le pregunte, "estas bien"

Candu: "eh Esteban justo te estaba buscando, si estoy bien porque lo preguntas" le pregunte un poco confundido

Esteban: "es que pasaban dos lobos con túnicas y bueno pensé que eran una amenaza" le respondí aun preocupado, "tal vez estén por aquí buscándonos" le dije asustado

Candu: "no te preocupes, no nos aran nada" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "hable con la líder y nos dijo que podíamos estar aquí" le conté así se tranquilizaba, "vamos nos están esperando para comer, pero ten cuidado todavía no confió en esos 4 lobos" le dije.

**De vuelta en la manada Luna Blanca.**

**Todos los lobos estaban sorprendidos por las acciones de Humphrey.**

Cielo: "pero qué demonios hizo hecho" le pregunte sin poder creerlo

Merlín: "tienen que matar a ese lobo" les ordene, "está fuera de control" les dije mientras estaba en el piso muy adolorido

Elo: "también tú lo que le dijiste" le dije molesta con él, "donde está la cueva del sanador" le pregunte a Cielo

Alicia: "me parece que esto puede funcionar" le dije con una leve sonrisa, "pero le tendrás que enseñar auto control y alguna técnica de relajación" le dije seriamente, "no podemos darnos el lujo de andar hiriendo a nuestros lobos sabiendo que hay un ejército completo que viene hacia aquí" le dije sabiamente, "ven con migo Elo, yo lo curare al tonto este" le dije riendo un poco ya que al fin alguien le había dado una lección

Cielo: "no puedo creer que en omega le haya ganado a Merlín, uno de los mejores alfas que conozco" me dije sorprendida, "Nano y Sol pueden llevar a Humphrey a la laguna mas cercana" les pregunte

Nano: "claro" le dije con respeto antes de agarrarlo y comenzar a caminar, "ven Sol ayúdame" le pedí

Cielo: "por favor los que quedan acá se pueden retirar" les ordene, "yo los buscare mas tarde" les dije en voz alta así me escuchaban.

**Todos los lobos se retiraron.**

Cielo: "genial, el futuro líder de la manada es un loco" me dije con tristeza, "al parecer me equivoque, pero daré lo mejor de mi" pensé decidida

"No es que sea loco, solo que él tiene, emm como decirlo un don que a la ves es una maldición" dijo una voz que resonó por todo el lugar

Cielo: "que anda ahí" pregunte, pero luego de un rato nadie me contesto, "genial ahora yo estoy loca" me dije con un suspiro, antes de caminar hacia donde estaba Humphrey, camine por unos minutos hasta la laguna y vi a Humphrey sentado solo, "me puedes decir que paso" le pregunte acercándome

Humphrey: "yo, yo no lo se" le dije agachando la cabeza, "era como si me llenara de energía pero oscura, yo veía y sentía lo que pasaba pero no lo controlaba era como si lo gozara" le dije negándome con la cabeza, no me podía estar pasando esto a mi

Cielo: "mírame a los ojos" le dije mientras le agarraba la pata, "yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no te vuelva a pasar lo mismo" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije mientras la abrasaba, "que paso con esa prueba que iba a presentar" le pregunte curioso

Ciego: me reí un poco, "creo que se suspendió" le respondí, "pero será mejor que entrenamos un poco más y luego nos preparemos para irnos a Jasper" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "me parece bien, a ver si te puedo ganar" le dije mientras saltaba sobre ella y la inmovilizaba, "ahora es venganza" le dije mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas

Cielo: "Humphrey, suéltame, no me hagas cosquillas" le decía entre risas.

**Luego de que Humphrey y Cielo terminaran de hacerse cosquillas y entrenar, se dirigieron a su cueva para ya prepararse. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que por fin salieron con algo en sus espaldas.**

Humphrey: "que incomodo es eso" le dije quejándome, "como dijiste que se llama" le pregunte curioso

Cielo: "se llama mochila y es muy útil para llevar cosas en largos viajes" le respondí riendo, "luego te acostumbraras" le dije riéndome entre dientes

Humphrey: "si tú dices" le dije intentado de acomodar la mochila, "ahora hacia dónde vamos" le pregunte curioso

Cielo: "vamos a buscar a Garra y a Dave" le respondí, mientras me dirigía hacia el centro del valle, "cazaremos algo y luego nos reuniremos con ellos" le dije apurada, mientras comenzaba a caminar un poco rápido, luego de algunos minutos ya habíamos llegado y le estaba indicando a Humphrey lo que debía hacer

Humphrey: "bien entiendo" le dije comprendiendo mientras me dirigía hacia una de las puntas del valle, cuando ya estaba cerca de la manada de caribús me agache y comencé a avanzar, levante mi cola en señal de que estaba en posición, "listo, ahora a esperar" pensé un poco nervioso, vi que Cielo salió corriendo atrás de los caribús, "genial" me dije con un suspiro, comencé a correr hacia los caribús, cuando estaba cerca de uno salte hacia sus patas y le di un fuerte mordiscón y no lo solté hasta derribarlo, "listo Cielo has lo tuyo" le dije mientras tenía el caribú

Cielo: fui corriendo y le salte al cuello mordiéndolo con demasiada fuerza como para infligirle una gran herida para que se desangrara, "muy bien" le felicite

Humphrey: "gracias, tú me ganaste" le dije con una gran sonrisa, me acerque a ella y le lamí la mejilla, "tenías un poco de sangre" le dije sonrojándome

Cielo: me sonroje demasiado, "eh, gracias" le dije con mucha timidez, "será mejor que saquemos unos pedazos de carne y luego vallamos con los demás" le dije rápidamente

Humphrey: "eh, eh, si estoy de acuerdo" dije con la mima rapidez, luego de 15 minutos ya estábamos con los demás, "una pregunta Garra" le dije

Garra: "si adelante" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "en serio renunciaras a la manada y te unirás a la nuestra" le pregunte mientras la miraba

Garra: "si, realmente me canse de las injusticias, hace mucho tiempo que vengo con horas extras de guardia y demás cosas" le respondí agachando la cabeza

Humphrey: "bueno supongo que tendré que entrar con tigo" le dije con un suspiro

Garra: "por" le pregunte sorprendida por lo que dijo

Humphrey: "no te dejaran entrar sin mi" le dije con seriedad

Garra: "si, tienes razón pero si vas no podrás volverte a ir" le dije con tristeza y preocupación

Humphrey: "digamos que tengo a mi ángel guardián" le dije mientras a Cielo con una sonrisa

Cielo: "en ese caso, digamos que Humphrey tendrá que entrenar toda la ida y tendrás que tomar esto" le dije dándole un líquido verde

Humphrey: "y esto que es" le pregunte curioso

Cielo: "es una mezcla de hojas de distintas plantas, te ayudara a desarrollar tus músculos mas rápido, pero no funciona si no entrenas por los menos un día seguido" le dije con seriedad, "si logramos hacer eso y con ayuda de esto" le dije sacando una túnica negra de la mochila, "digamos que podrás pasar" termine de explicarle mi plan

Humphrey: "Guau, podría intentarlo" le dije con emoción, "como comienzo a entrenar" le pregunte curioso

Cielo: "los primeros 30 metros son de carrera libre, llevaras a Garra y a Dave en tu espalda mientras corres sin parar" le respondí con una pequeña risa de nerviosismo

Humphrey: "estás loca, pero me agrada la idea" le dije con alegría, mientras tomaba el líquido, "que saber más feo" pensé mientras sacaba la lengua de lo asqueroso que era

Cielo: "solo lo puedes tomar una vez cada 5 meses" le advertí, "luego de que te duermas la musculatura que adquiriste se quedara así por más duro que entrenes, obvio tu fuerza crecerá" le explicar

Humphrey: "eso suena bien, realmente no me quiero convertir en una bola de músculos roba lobas" le dije muy molesto, "Garra y Dave súbanse" les dije seriamente, espere a que los dos se acomodaran y luego comencé a correr

Cielo: estaba corriendo a la par de Humphrey, " Humphrey luego de que termine la carrera libre, pararemos, hay un campamento viejo que lo podemos usar para entrenar mientras que los demás descansan de su viaje agitado" le dije riendo mientras veía a Garra y Dave como se agarraban con fuerza

Humphrey: "Estoy de acuerdo" le dije.

**Los cuatros lobos siguieron su camino.**

**Nota Autor: "solo una pregunta" les dije a mi querido público con toda la curiosidad y miedo a la vez, "les está gustando como se está poniendo esta historia" les pregunto mientras escribo estas líneas, "Si quieren pueden decirme si les gustaría que cambie algo y sin miedo" le dije, pero aún me quedaba algo por decir, "gracias a los que aún siguen leyendo mi historia y a los que la leerán, y a los que me enviaron sus personajes les tengo una sorpresa ;) solo paciencia les pido, y gracias adiós" les termino de decir antes de retirarme de esta nota y seguir con la historia. GRACIAS :D**

**Mientras tanto con Kate y Esperanza.**

Esperanza: anoche aviamos llegado a la manada y solo faltaba un día para que llegara Humphrey, "Kate, como crees que reaccionara" le pregunte nerviosa

Kate: "realmente, no lo sé" le dije con un suspiro mientras me acostaba en el piso de la cueva, "espero que bien y le pueda explicar todo" le dije con algo de esperanza

Esperanza: "yo también tengo que hablar con él" le dije con otro suspiro mientras me acostaba al lado de Kate, "no me lo imagino al lado de otra loba" le dije con tristeza

Kate: "que estas insinuando" le pregunte extrañada por lo que dijo

Esperanza: "mira Kate te voy a ser sincera" le dije tomando aire, "estoy enamorada de Humphrey y aunque no lo creas salíamos" le dije rápidamente

Kate: "que" grite

Esperanza: "luego de que me rescatara y pasaran los días nos fuimos amigando, hasta que llego el día en que se hartó de esperarte que fue el que volvieron de Idaho y bueno fue a verme me dio y el beso y me propuso ser algo más que amigos, yo acepte con gusto pero todavía tenemos que hablarlo bien" le dije un poco triste

Kate: "está bien, se comprenderte" le dije comprensivamente, "aunque él no lo notara lo miraba, lo apreciaba y lo amaba en silencia" le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, "nunca tuve el valor para hablar con mi padre y decirle que estaba enamorada de él" le conté, desilusionada de mí mismo

Esperanza: "mira algo que aprendí y es que las cosas pasan por algo" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "después de la tormenta viene la paz" le dije mientras la acariciaba, "yo estoy sufriendo igual que vos, realmente no sé dónde estará el en este momento" le dije preocupada

Kate: "si quieres podemos ir a refrescarnos, comer algo, dar un paseo, descansar y mañana iremos donde Humphrey te esperara" le propuse un poco emocionada

Esperanza: "me parece una buena idea" le dije un poco mejor.

**Las dos lobas salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron al rio.**

**Mientras tanto con Candu y Esteban.**

Candu: "valla que fue interesante esa comida con esos lobos" le dije a Esteban bastante contento

Esteban: "si tú lo dices" le dije rodeando los ojos, ya que todo lo que hicimos fue sentarnos comer y hablar de que hacíamos, a donde íbamos, de donde veníamos, porque esto porque lo otro, "tú la pasaste bien ya que no dejabas de mirar a la líder" le dije

Candu: me sonroje un poco, "solo estaba vigilándola para que no hiciera nada raro" le dije rápidamente, mientras me sonrojaba aun mas

Esteban: "si seguro" le dije rodeando los ojos, "será mejor que vallamos por aquel lado, ya que por estos lados habita una manada no muy amigable" le dije un poco preocupado

Lobo misterioso: sin que se dieran cuenta un lobo con líneas azules los estaba observando

Esteban: cuando seguimos caminando para la dirección que le dije vimos como una gran pista de entrenamiento, "te juego a que no la pasas" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Candu: "tú tampoco la pasas" lo desafié

Esteban: "a la cuenta de 3" le dije con una gran sonrisa, "1, 2 ,2 ,2/1 ,3" grite antes de comenzar a correr, al principio fue demasiado difícil pasar a través de los troncos, "y que pasa mi amigo" le pregunte viendo que tenía dificultad

Candu: "nada, solo me estoy divirtiendo" le respondí bastante agitado, "mira esto" le dije mientras comenzaba a correr solo con mis patas delanteras

Esteban: "cuidado" le advertí, pero ya era demasiado tarde

Candu: estaba mirando a Esteban en ves del camino, hasta que sentí que el piso se me acabo y caí a un pozo, para mi suerte quede enganchado en unas enredaderas, "Esteban ayuda" le grite asustado

Esteban: rápidamente corrí hacia donde se había caído, note que estaba en una enredaderas, "no te muevas, se podrían romper y es una gran caída" le dije preocupado, comencé a mirar para todos lados y pude divisar un palo lo suficiente largo como para sacarlo, "aguanta, te voy a sacar" le grite apurado, rápidamente corrí hacia el palo y lo agarre con mi boca

Candu: estaba mirando a mí alrededor, cuando note que algunas de las enredaderas se estaban cortando, "rápido que no me queda mucho tiempo" le grite preocupado, asustado y apurado

Esteban: logre llegar al pozo, "tranquilo, te sacare" le dije, mientras bajaba el palo despacio

Candu: solo quedaba una enredadera, "aahh" grite cuando se rompió, pero logre ver el palo y lo agarre con mi boca, "estuvo cerca eso" pensé con un gran suspiro de alivio

Esteban: estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sacarlo, "ya falta poco" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba llegando al final cuando paso algo inesperado

Candu: estaba llegando al borde del pozo, cuando le palo se quebró y yo caí al oscuro vacío gritando, "NO, NO, NO!"

Esteban: vi como Candu callo al pozo y yo sin poder hacer nada, "Cando no" grite con lágrimas en mis ojos, "porque me tuviste que dejar" le grite molesto y muy triste

Lobo misterioso: estaba observando como el lobo callo al pozo y el otro intentando buscar alguna manera de bajar

Estaba: estaba desesperando buscando alguna liana, enredadera o lo que fuera para poder bajar, "es imposible, pero no me daré por vencido" me dije con determinación, estaba pensando cuando aparecieron unos lobos pintados con azul, "quienes son" les pregunte con miedo

Lobo misterioso: "vete" dijo un lobo con mucha seriedad

Esteban: realmente iba a luchar con esos lobos, cuando sacaron palos con puntas, "volveré con un ejército y ustedes morirán" les dije seriamente antes de salir corriendo

Lobo misterioso: "será mejor que lo saquemos y lo curemos" dije un lobo mientras daba una señal.

**Ya había pasado media noche, Humphrey y los demás ya estaban llegando a Jasper.**

Humphrey: "ya es hora de descansar" me dije con mucha alegría

Cielo: "valla que estas cambiado" le dije sorprendida

Humphrey: me acerque al agua y pude ver mi reflejo, "guau estoy muchas más marcado pero no ha cambiado mucho mi tamaño" le dije sorprendido, "ahora me lavare y si quieres me puedes enseñar unas técnicas de defensa y ataque" le dije un poco nervioso

Cielo: "bueno, estaría bien" le dije una sonrisa, "pero para que quieres que te enseñe ahora" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "conozco a mi líder y sé que si me bando a buscarme, cuando vuelva no dejara irme y tendré que luchar" le dije con micha tristeza

Cielo: "esta bien, pero practicaremos 3 horas nomas por que no puedes exigirle tanto a tu cuerpo" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije alegre, mientras le lamia la mejilla y de un salto me tire al agua provocando que Cielo quedara empapada

Cielo: "oye eso no es justo" le dije juguetonamente, "ahora me vengare" le dije mientras me tiraba al agua, "te tengo" le dije mientras le agarraba la pata

Humphrey: "esa no es mi pata" le dije riendo mientras aparecía detrás de ella, "ahora yo te tengo" le dije, antes de agarrarla por la espalda y con mi pata derecha comencé a hacerle cosquillas

Cielo: estaba riendo sin parar, "ya basta Humphrey" le dije riéndome a carcajadas

Humphrey: "que me das si paro" le pregunte curioso

Cielo: "no sé, si me sueltas tal vez te de algo" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "emm, lo pensare" le dije, luego de un minuto la solté, "me darás" no pude terminar por que Cielo me dio un gran y apasionado beso.

**Unos segundos antes.**

Cielo: cuando me tenía agarrada, pude notar el momento que estaba viviendo, "que hermoso cielo con luna llena, en el medio de un lago donde da la luna, las estrella y nosotros dos solo" pensé con mucha alegría, "cuando me suelte le daré algo especial" pensé mientras me sonrojaba, cuando por fin me soltó, me di vuelta lo abrase y le di un gran y apasionado beso

Humphrey: acepte el beso con gusto y nos quedamos besándonos por lo que fueron hora, "guau si que me tomo por sorpresa" pensé alegre, cuando por fin nos separamos le dije tiernamente, "fue el mejor beso que haya recibido"

Cielo: me sonroje mucho y lo único que hice fue mirarlo a sus hermosos ojos celestes y reírme

Humphrey: nos quedamos disfrutando del momento por varios minutos, hasta que Dave apareció

Dave: "que pasa que escuche gritos" les pregunte curioso, pero luego vi que estaba interrumpiendo algo, "eh, mejor me voy a vigilar por otro lado" les dije rápidamente, antes de salir corriendo.

Humphrey y Cielo se sonrojaron demasiado.

Cielo: "eh será mejor que nos lavemos rápido y luego entrenemos" le dije rápidamente, "maldito lobo" pensé un poco molesta

Humphrey: "eh, si estoy de acuerdo" le dije con la misma rapidez, mientras comenzaba a frotarme mis patas, luego de algunos minutos por fin me había sacado toda la suciedad, "bueno con que empezaremos" le pregunte curioso

Cielo: "primero sécate bien" le ordene

Humphrey: termine de lamerme así sacaba toda la humedad de mi pelaje

Cielo: "listo, ahora cierra tus ojos" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "sin mirar" le dije, mientras me fijaba que viera, fue detrás de unas rocas y saque un pedazo de tela negra, la coloque arriba de Humphrey, "ahora levanta tu pata derecha" le ordene, cuando la levanto puse la manga y así hice lo mismo con la izquierda, la ajuste un poco en las patas haciendo que sus músculos se marcaran, "ahora abre los ojos" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: abrí los ojos y vi la túnica que tenía fuerza, "guau, esta genial" le dije con alegría, "gracias" le agradecí, "lo único que tendría que ser blanca así simboliza a nuestra manada" le di una sugerencia

Cielo: le di una señal para que esperara, me puse mi túnica y le mostré la espalda, "mira es una luna blanca así la simboliza" le dije riendo un poco por su cara, "tiene un par de sorpresas más" le dije mientras le mostraba unos bolsillos oculto

Humphrey: "guau, tiene para poner muchísimas cosas" le dije sorprendido y todo discretamente, "ahora que tengo una túnica, con que empezamos a entrenar" le pregunte curioso

Cielo: "bueno es tus reflejos, yo creo que de técnicas estas bastante bien, como para luchar con dos lobos a las ves" le felicite

Humphrey: "genial, como desarrollare mis reflejos" le pregunte curioso, pero luego sentí una cachetada en mi cara, "creo que ya se la respuesta" le dije sobándome.

Humphrey y Cielo se quedaron entrenando por unas horas, en ese tiempo se les unió Garra y Dave.

Dave: "vaya, sí que estas entrenando duro" le dije sorprendido por lo que sabia

Cielo: "realmente lo estoy entrenando mal, uno de esos ataque para un lobo común lo mataría, pero Humphrey no está físicamente entrenado para eso" le dije con un suspiro, "cuando todo esto de ir a Jasper termine lo comenzare a entrenar como se debe" le dije con alegría

Garra: "entiendo, pero me da gusto que alguien se preocupe por el" le dije mientras lo veía dormir en el pasto, "realmente quedo agotado" le dije sorprendida

Dave: "y no me sorprende con todo lo que corrió, cargo, luego hice levantamiento de piedras, nado contra la corriente, empujo rocas gigantes" le dije sorprendido, "de donde saco tanta energía" me pregunte muy curioso

Garra: "seguro debe ser del líquido que le diste Cielo" le conteste a Dave

Cielo: me reí nerviosamente, "de hecho ese líquido solo eran hojas comunes, va lo único que tenía era para hacer que el tamaño de sus músculos crecieron, pero de ahí en más eso te desgasta, el mismo saco fuerza de voluntad para hacer todo lo que hizo" les explique con una gran felicidad y orgullo

Dave: "valla, si que tiene gran fuerza de voluntad" les dije sorprendido

Cielo: "por eso mismo creo que va a ser un excelente líder" le dije mientras lo miraba, "nos pueden despertar a la tarde, tipo 3" les pedí amablemente, mientras me acostaba en el pasto fresco e inmediatamente me dormí

Garra: "tú quieres dormir algo, faltan 4 horas para que salga el sol" le dije mirando al cielo

Dave: "duerme tú, apenas salga el sol te cambio la guardia" le dije suavemente

Garra: me acosté casi al lado de Cielo, sin poder evitarlo me dormí.

**Luego de que pasaran varias horas, Humphrey y los demás ya estaban llegando a Jasper.**

Humphrey: "Garra tu ve adelante, Dave tú sigues, Cielo vendrás a mi lado" les ordene mientras me ponía la capucha

Garra: seguimos caminando por varios minutos más, hasta que por fin llegamos a la frontera, "Hola, soy Garra vengo de una misión" le dije seriamente al lobo

Lobo: "eh Garra, no te acuerdas de mí, soy Lupi" le dije con alegría

Garra: "eh Lupi, tanto tiempo" le dije con la misma alegría, mientras compartíamos un abraso

Lupi: "Winston me dijo que no tejara entrar a lo sumo que vinieras con Humphrey" le dije con seriedad

Garra: "traje a Humphrey" le dije con una gran sonrisa, mientras le hacia una seña para que diera unos pasos adelante y se sacara la capucha

Lupi: "vaya que estas cambiado" le dije muy sorprendido, "bueno en este caso pueden pasar" le dije con alegría mientras me corría de su camino

Humphrey: "por cierto, las cosas han mejorado en la manada" le pregunte curioso

Lupi: "lo contrario, las cosas van de mal en peor" le respondí con tristeza

Humphrey: "te ofrezco que corras la voz, estoy creando una manada en Idaho, si estas interesado avísame" le dije con la mano en su hombro

Lupi: "estoy viendo que a esta manada no le queda mucha esperanza" le dije con tristeza, "iré con tigo" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: "gracias amigo, te pediré que le avises a todos y los que quieran ir que nos esperen afuera de la cueva de la cabeza alfa" le dije con seriedad antes de marcharme

Cielo: "guau, si que están decididos a irse" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "realmente muchos lobos tienen esa iniciativa, los alfas están mal entrenados, no hay comida, somos más y mira la sequía que hay en este lugar" le dije mientras miraba el valle, en eso de un vistazo a otra vi a Esperanza junto con Kate, "Cielo me puedes hacer un favor" le pedí amablemente

Cielo: "si claro, dime" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Humphrey: "ves a esas dos lobas, bueno la loba dorada en Kate, necesito que la distraigas por un rato" le dije un poco nervioso

Cielo: vi a la loba, "si es linda" le dije un poco celosa, "bueno, pero acuérdate que tengo que hablar con el líder de la manada y tú también" le recordé

Humphrey: "demonios, bueno ya se me va a ocurrir algo" me dije pensativamente, "listo, puedes llamar a Esperanza" le pedí

Cielo: "bueno" le dije con un suspiro

Humphrey: "las espero en aquel bosque" le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar, "solo a Esperanza" le dije un poco serio

Cielo: "bueno" le dije rodeando los ojos, realmente tenía ganas de golpear a la loba, luego de que camine por unos minutos por fin había llegado a donde estaban las lobas, "hola, tu eres Esperanza" le pregunte a la loba con melena de color castaño claro

Esperanza: "si soy yo, quien me busca" le pregunte, muy curiosa por la apareciera de la loba y esa túnica que tenía puesta

Cielo: "mira seré breve, me llamo Cielo y necesito que vengas con migo un ratito nomas" le dije con seriedad

Esperanza: "bueno, esta bien" le dije un poco desconfiada, caminamos por unos minutos hasta un bosque, cuando por fin llegamos pude notar a un lobo con la misma túnica sentado sobre un árbol caído, "quien eres" le pregunte al lobo

Humphrey: me reí un poco, "como no me vas a reconocer" le dije riendo un poco mientras me sacaba la capucha

Esperanza: "Humphrey" dije muy alegre mientras corría hacia él y lo abrasaba, "te vos muy diferente" le dije observando los músculos que tenia

Humphrey: "bueno, digamos que estoy entrenando para ser un buen alfa" le dije con una risita, "necesito que alejes a Kate por un tiempo, todavía no estoy listo para hablar con ella" le dije un poco triste

Esperanza: "Humphrey, Kate" no pude terminar por que fui interrumpida

Humphrey: "rápido que ya los lobos se están dirigiendo para la cueva de la cabeza alfa, luego me cuentas todo, nos vemos donde planeamos" le dije apurado, "Cielo, Garra y Dave vengan por aquí, podemos llegas a la cueva de la cabeza alfa evitando a Kate y a varios lobos" les ordene, "Esperanza, confió en vos" le dije con total sinceridad, antes de marcharme

Esperanza: "hay Humphrey que estás haciendo" me pregunte un poco desilusionada, camine hasta donde estaba Kate, "vamos me avisaron que Humphrey llegara en un rato" le dije con una sonrisa falsa, mientras caminada hacia la frontera, pase por la casa del y saque sus cosas.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

**¿Humphrey tendrá que luchar para irse? ¿De que hablaran con Winston? ¿Llegaran a un acuerdo? ¿Se volverán a hablar Humphrey y Kate? ¿Qué otras cosas les esperan a estos lobos? ¿Se unirán muchos lobos a la manada de Humphrey? ¿Qué paso con Candu y Esteban? ¿Qué abra en la caja que Esperanza tiene?**

**Singan leyendo para averiguarlo, espero que le guste mi historia y muchísimas gracias a lo que la leen y más a los que participan y comentan.**

**Adiós.**


	7. Sorpresa ) no se no tiene nombre :D

**Un final diferente.**

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo logre terminar el capítulo, sin computadora es muy complicado escribir y con el celular y su corrector de "MIERDA" no avanzo muy rápido, espero que lo entiendan acá el próximo capítulo.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

Humphrey: estaba muy decidido a dar un gran discurso y convencer a todos para que se unieran a mi manada y el que no quisiera que se quedara y el que se opusiera no le daría importancia, "ya casi llegamos" les dije con muchos nervios a Cielo, Garra y Dave

Cielo: cuando por fin llegamos quede sorprendida al ver más de 30 lobos, "valla es gigante la manada" pensé sorprendida, "Humphrey son muchos" le dije preocupada

Dave: "y eso que falta la otra manada" le dije riéndome

Cielo: "dos manada" le pregunte aún más sorprendida y nerviosa, realmente nunca pensé que la manada crecería mucho en tan poco tiempo

Humphrey: "primero es esta manada, más adelante la otra" le dije seriamente, cuando por fin llegamos arriba de la cueva de la cabeza alfa estaba Winston esperándome, "es a la persona que esperaba ver" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "ella es Cielo" la presente

Cielo: "un gusto soy la líder de la manada Luna Blanca junto con Humphrey" le dije presentándome mejor

Winston: "lamentablemente para mí no es un gusto" le dije con seriedad, "si es necesario luchare por mi manada" les dije en vos alta para que todos me escucharan

Humphrey: me molesto mucho, "mire si luchara por su manada, se daría cuenta de lo mal que esta, pregúntale a todos los lobos acá presente el hambre que están pasando, la injusticia de los alfas con los omegas y también su tontas leyes de alfas y omegas que no pueden estar juntos" le dije con toda la seriedad, sinceridad y bastaste molesto por lo que había hecho

Cielo: al ver a Humphrey hablar note que tenía todas las cualidades de un gran líder, "guau lo que se perdió la loba esa" pensé mirándolo, luego mire al otro lobo y realmente lo había dejado con la boca abierta y vi mi oportunidad para hablar, "me dirijo a todos ustedes como Cielo la líder de la manada Luna Blanco el que quiera venir con nosotros sea bienvenido, nosotros les daremos un lugar donde ir y la comida no faltara" les dije a todos en voz alta

Lobo: "y como sabemos que dices la verdad" pregunte un lobo entre la multitud

Humphrey: "yo soy uno de ustedes, me conocen y miren como cambie" le conteste

Lobo: "pero tú eres el líder que queda para nosotros" le pregunte de nuevo

Humphrey: "saben que yo pasaría hambre solo para que ustedes comieran, a mí no me importa mi bienestar solo busco que todos ustedes estén en un lugar mejor con otros lobos que se interesen por ustedes" le conteste con toda mi sinceridad

Lobo: "tus palabras son sinceras y te conozco como omega" le dije pensativamente, "está bien yo te seguiré" le dije con una sonrisa.

**La mayoría de los lobos levantaron sus patas en señal que seguían a Humphrey.**

Winston: "no dejare que hagas esto" le dije enojado, "primero haces sufrir a mi hija y ahora me quieres arrebatar a mi manada no lo permitiré" le grite, mientras saltaba para atacarlo

Humphrey: vi que salto hacia mí y solo cerré los ojos, "aah" grite de dolor al sentir sus garras clavarse en mi pata trasera

Cielo: no pude ver como lastimaba a Humphrey y ahí nomás salte hacia el lobo para atacarlo pero fui interceptada por un lobo mucho más grande, "y tu quien eres" le pregunte molesta, mientras me levantaba

Lobo: "yo soy Garth" le conteste mientras me ponía en posición defensiva

Humphrey: apenas escucha el nombre abrí los ojos y sin mucha dificultad me saque a Winston de arriba, "tu me quitaste todo" grite muy enojado, mientras caminaba hacia Garth, "esta vez no me quitaras a Cielo es lo único que me queda" le grite, mientras le lanzaba un par de golpes

Garth: los logre esquivar con un poco de dificultad, "escucha no es lo que crees" le intente de explicar a Humphrey

Humphrey: "te matare igual que a Winston" les grite muy molesto

Cielo: "no de nuevo" pensé con preocupación, "ya córtenla y váyanse" le dije con preocupación y miedo

Garth: "porque lo aria" le pregunte a la loba, mientras me ponía en posición defensiva junto con Winston

Cielo: "Humphrey a perdido el control una vez y casi mata a un lobo con muchísimo más entrenamiento que ustedes dos juntos" les dije con preocupación y miedo

Winston: "no le tenemos miedo" le dije a la loba mientras lo atacaba.

**Sin darse cuenta un grupo de 5 lobos los estaba observando desde una colina.**

Humphrey: esquive sus ataques con facilidad y decidí esperar el momento en que los dos tiraran un ataque combinado, "ataquen con ganas" los alenté.

**Tanto Winston como Garth se miraron y atacaron al tiempo.**

Humphrey: cuando me atacaron juntos, con un movimiento les separe las patas y con un movimiento quede justo al medio, "mal movimiento" les dije mientras me reía y les pegaba en sus costados provocando que quedaran sin aire, "ahora sepan lo que se siente ser alguien superior y que los maltrate" les dije molesto mientras los pateaba

Cielo: "basta Humphrey tú no eres esa clase de persona" le dije con lágrimas al verlo tan cambiado

Humphrey: me detuve al ver a Cielo y pensar lo que estaba haciendo, "perdónenme" les dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza, respire profundo y me dije a mi mismo, "será mejor que me valla ya"

Cielo: "por favor perdonen por esto, pero realmente es alguien que a sufrido mucho en su vida y se a desquitado con estos dos pobres lobos" les dije en voz alta, pero luego mire que muchos tenían una cara de satisfacción, "los que quieran venir con nosotros nos vemos en una hora en la frontera sur" le dije antes de retirarme junto con Humphrey

Humphrey: "como pude hacer eso" le pregunte a Cielo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla

Cielo: "realmente se lo merecían" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y lamia las lágrimas, "lo importante es que te supiste controlar" le dije con alegría

Humphrey: "ya sé pero también eh hecho otras cosas malas en mi vida" le dije decepcionado de mí mismo, "les prometí a mis padres que nunca aria cosas malas" le dije con más lagrimas

Cielo: "mira todos cometemos errores en la vida, solo que tú los remedias con buenas acciones" le dije orgulloso del, "con lo poco que te conozco sé que eres un gran lobo y con lo que me han contado sé que eres un lobo único" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

"aparte tu eres el amor de mi vida y aunque cometas errores te seguiré amando" dije una loba detrás de ellos.

**De vuelta con Esteban.**

Esteban: realmente estaba muy conmocionado por lo que había pasado, "como pude dejar que se callera" me dije a mi mismo con lágrimas en mis ojos, "será mejor que de prisa ya casi estoy llegando a la manada estoy seguro de que Winston dará la orden para irlo a rescatar" me dije a mi mismo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir corriendo con toda mi velocidad.

**Luego de que corriera alrededor de media hora por fin había llegado a la manada y algo estaba pasando.**

Esteban: cuando llegue vi a casi toda la manada en la frontera sur del territorio, "donde que haya llegado tan rápido la noticia" me pregunte curioso, pero de mirar detenidamente vi a 2 lobos encapuchados hablándole a los demás, "atacaron la manada" pensé con preocupación, rápidamente me escondí en los arbustos para que no me vieran

Lobo encapuchado: "ya están todos listos para partir" les pregunte en voz alta

Esteban: "a donde se los llevaran" le pregunte curioso, pero sin pensarlo mucho tome valor y empecé a correr hacia el lobo, "suéltalos" le grite, antes de saltar contra el lobo

Loba: estábamos terminando de preparar todo antes de partir cuando un lobo salió de la nada y salto contra Humphrey, "cuidado" le advertí a Humphrey

Humphrey: escuche a un lobo gritar y a Cielo advertirme y me di vuelta para ver lo que pasaba, pero algo me choco con mucha velocidad, "y ahora quien es" pregunte media atontado

Esteban: "a donde los llevan" le pregunte al lobo, mientras lo sujetaba del cuello

Humphrey: cuando logre recuperarme del golpe mire de reojo y me di cuenta de quién era, "ya suelta Esteban" le dije molesto

Esteban: "que como sabes mi nombre" le pregunte al lobo, pero luego le saque la capucha y quede sorprendido, "discúlpame" le dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarme, "pero que hacen todos acá" le pregunte sorprendido

Cielo: "están dejando la manada, ya se cansaron de sufrir" le conteste

Esteban: "bueno después me explican todo" les dije medio apurado y preocupado, "Cando se cayó a un pozo y unos lobos raros aparecieron y amenazaron con matarme" les conté recordando todo

Humphrey: me puse a pensar, "no nos podemos meter con esa manada" les dije seriamente

Esteban: "que por que no" le pregunte enojado

Humphrey: "nos superan en número y son" no pude terminar por que sentí un nudo en mi garganta

Cielo: nunca había visto a Humphrey así, "que pasa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "son lobos despiadados ellos secuestraron a mis padres y cuando hicieron un grupo de alfas para rescatarlos solo uno volvió" les conté con mucha tristeza

Esteban: "pero mira somos una manada, podemos contra ellos" le insistí

Humphrey: "hay lobas y cachorros, primero nos enfoquemos en llegar acomodarnos y después yo mismo armare un grupo para rescatar a Candu" le dije con toda la seriedad

Esteban: "yo no iré me quedare y junto con Winston lo rescataremos" le dije, mientras levantaba mi cabeza y seguía mi camino

Humphrey: "vámonos tenemos un gran camino" les ordene a todos, "atención, todos los cachorros, lobas y omegas al centro los alfas enciérrenlo" les ordene y vi cómo se pusieron en posición y comenzamos a caminar.

**Luego de 3 días, por fin ya estábamos en la manada todos acomodados, los grupos de cacería y de guardia ya estaban acomodados y se había abierto la escuela de alfas.**

**Inicio P.V de Humphrey.**

"será mejor que me acomode en mi nueva cueva" pensé, mientras respiraba tranquilo y me sentaba, "ahora que ya soy un lobo libre de esa manada cumpliré mi promesa y abriré la carta" pensé mientras de la caja sacaba una foto de mis padres y la carta, camine hasta la entrada de la cueva me senté y comencé a leer.

**Carta de los padres de Humphrey.**

**Querido hijo, no sé si has aguantado tanto tiempo sin abrir la carta, pero que sí.**

**Lamento no haber estado ahí cuando más lo necesitabas, en tus peleas de chico, en tu primer amor, en algún momento importante de tu vida, quiero que sepas que te habría aconsejado lo mejor que puedo y solo tengo un consejo ahora para darte, "Se feliz y que lo demás no importe nada", es lo único que te podre decir ya que estas son mis últimas palabras, en unas horas saldré en una misión muy importante.**

**Supongo que te preguntaras muchas cosas, pero solo te podre responder algunas de esas dudas que tienes. La pregunta que más te habrás hecho es porque te pedí que no abrieras esta carta hasta que seas libre verdad?**

**Humphrey: "si madre siempre me lo pregunte" me dije a mi mismo con muchas lágrimas en mis ojos**

**Carta: bueno ahora lo sabrás, quería que seas un lobo libre por que así podrías reclamar tu lugar en nuestra manada, así te nutrias de conocimientos, experiencias y angelotas que contar, en la manada de Winston eres esclavo de simples leyes que han quedado en el olvido.**

**No sé qué más decirte, solo te amo demasiado, adiós te amo tu madre Catalina.**

**P.D: sigue las vías del tren pasando Idaho, ahí encontraras las marcas de nuestra manada síguelas y encontraras el resto de tus respuestas.**

**Fin carta.**

Humphrey: estaba llorando, "lo are madre" me prometí a mí mismo, luego guarde la carta en la caja y empecé a sacar las demás cosas de la caja, "guau la túnica de mi padre" le dije sorprendido al abrir una bolsa.

**(Por cierto la caja era de tamaño mediano pero estaba organizada de al modo que entraran bastantes cosas)**

Humphrey: sacudí la túnica de mi padre, me saque la mía y me puse la otra, "vaya es bastante caliente" pensé mientras sentía el calor, luego la mire detalladamente, el color negro no se había desteñido ni un poco, el símbolo de nuestra manada en la espalda, varios bolcillos, "es bastante útil" me dije a mi mismo, luego seguí buscando en la caja y saque un sello, "esto era de mi madre" pensé mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, seguí buscando y encontré el viejo libro de mi madre, "guau aquí está escrito todo lo que sabía mi padre" me dije mientras lo abría y comenzaba a leer algunos títulos, "técnicas de defensa, localización de todas las manadas, búsqueda del gran maestro", "vaya es bastante interesante" pensé, decidí guardarlo en la túnica junto con la foto de mi familia y el sello de la manada, "mañana seguiré fijándome lo que hay" me dije, mientras recordaba la pequeña sita que tenía con algunas personas, guarde todo y comencé a caminar hacia un lago que estaba a media hora de mi cueva.

**Media hora después en el lago, 5 lobas lo estaban esperando a Humphrey.**

Cielo: "crees que vendrá" le pregunte a una de las lobas

Loba 1: "estoy segura de que vendrá" le responde un poco molesta

Loba 2: "Humphrey no puede fallarnos" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Loba 3: "estoy muy nerviosa" les comente

Loba 4: "si yo creo que todas lo estamos" le dije igual de nerviosa

Loba 1: "ahí viene" le dije un poco emocionada

Humphrey: al ver a Cielo, Kate, Lilly, Ailu y Esperanza se me paro el corazón, "porque esto me pasa solo a mi" pensé con un suspiro

**(Las lobas hablaron tal cual el orden que dijo Humphrey)**

Cielo: "estás listo Humphrey" le pregunte nerviosa

Lilly: "perdón por confesarme de la nada" le dije nerviosamente

Kate: "y yo por venir de colada" le dije igual de nerviosa

Esperanza: "yo creo que todas las que estamos acá sentimos algo por ti" le dije sonrojándome

Humphrey: "lo eh pensado y decidí seguirlo pensando, realmente no es un buen momento para esto, sabiendo que muchas de esas personas me han dañado" le dije seriamente y un poco triste, "si no les importa me retirare" les dije, mientras me daba vuelta y me iba

Cielo: espere que Humphrey estuviera lejos, "pobrecito, es mucha presión para el" le dije triste por el

Kate: "nunca volverá a mi" me dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Lilly: "el fue el único que me ayudo cuando Kate se fue con Garth" pensé con un suspiro

Esperanza: "será mejor que le demos su tiempo" les dije antes de retirarme, "prometan que ninguna se ara la viva y se acercara de más para convencerlo" les dije seriamente.

**Todas las lobas prometieron y se retiraron.**

**De vuelta con Cielo.**

Cielo: "a sigo un largo día" me dije con un suspiro, camine hasta el lago que estaba al frente de mi cueva, realmente esto de Humphrey me estaba afectando demasiado, "pobrecito, realmente debe estar sufriendo mucho" me dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "sí que lo estoy sufriendo" le dije, mientras me sacaba la túnica y la dejaba en una roca

Cielo: "que haces" le pregunte

Humphrey: "yo por bañarme" le respondí antes de saltar al agua, "y realmente siento un gran alivio al saber que varios seres queridos estén acá ya a salvo de todo" le conté con alegría

Cielo: "mañana seguiremos entrenando" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "por supuesto, nada cambia entre nosotros" le dije con una gran sonrisa, "realmente a la loba que prefiero eres tu" le dije con total sinceridad

Cielo: sentí algo muy grande en mi pecho cuando dijo eso, "porque lo dices" le pregunte

Humphrey: "tu eres la única que me apoyo en todo este tiempo, en el que más lo necesite" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Cielo: "siempre te apoyare Humphrey" le dije con una pequeña lagrima de felicidad, "y al respecto de las demás lobas que aremos" le pregunte un poco celosa

Humphrey: "supongo que hablare con todas, solo le pediré a una que se valla" le dije mientras me daba vuelta y comenzaba a nadar

Cielo: entendí a quien se refería y por su acción decidí no hablar más, "será mejor que nos bañemos y nos vallamos a dormir" le dije un poco cansada

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije.

**Después de que pasaran dos semanas, Humphrey no había tenido el valor de hablar a ninguna de las lobas.**

Cielo: realmente estaba molesta con Humphrey, "ya tienes que hablar con esas lobas que están locas por ti" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: no le preste atención a Cielo y sali corriendo hacia mi cueva

Cielo: "no puedes huir para siempre" le grite muy enojada

Humphrey: cuando llegue a mi cueva me largue a llorar y empecé a golpear las paredes, "porque a mí, nunca en mi vida voy a poder ser libre" grite muy enojado por mi vida

"todas mueren por ti y tu acá llorando, realmente no lo entiendo" le dije mientras mi reía

Humphrey: "que quieres Dave" le pregunte, antes de limpiarme las lagrimas

Dave: "vamos agarra tus cosas saldremos de la manada" le dije mientras entraba a su cueva

Humphrey: "que a donde iremos" le pregunte curioso

Dave: "iremos a rescatar a Candu" le respondí con seriedad

Humphrey: "pero no podemos ir dos lobos contra una manada" le dije pensativamente

Dave: "recuerda que me ordenaste hacer un grupo de rescate, aparte nos uniremos con algunos lobos de la manada de Winston" le dije mientras me sentaba

Humphrey: "está bien, de paso me dará la oportunidad de despejarme y de paso podre hablar con Winston más tranquilo" le dije respirando profundamente, "pero antes de irnos tengo que terminar de sacar todas las cosas de la caja" le dije

Dave: "de acuerdo" le dije, "valla que has hecho cosas en tu cueva" le dije al ver otra habitación más, un librero, varios estantes en la pared y una cama de hojas

Humphrey: "si y tengo planeado muchas cosas más, pero todo depende del ánimo y el tiempo que tenga" le dije, agarre el libre de mi padre y se lo mostré, "estuve entrenando y practicando algunos movimientos de ahí" le dije con alegría

Dave: "valla podría aprender contigo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "lo lamento, mi padre me dijo que era algo de familia" le respondí nerviosamente

Dave: me reí un poco, "no hay drama" le dije, "por cierto que es este artefacto" le pregunte al ver muchas cosas en una mesa, "en esto has estado ocupado tanto tiempo" le dije al recordar que desde que estaba en la manada de Winston estuvo trabajando

Humphrey: me termine de poner la túnica de mi padre, "si lo logre terminar gracias a los planos que están en ese diario" le dije antes de agarrarlo y guardarlo en el bolsillo más seguro de todos, "como te decía esto funciona así" le dije mientras me lo ponía en la pata derecha y me enganchaba un pequeño aro en el dedo que estaba atado a un hijo que se metica en la muñequera, "mira cuando yo saco el seguro y muevo la pata de esta forma" le explique y hice el movimiento

Dave: estaba prestando atención, cuando hizo el movimiento de la nada salió una cuchilla de su mano, "guau eso es increíble" le dije sorprendido

Humphrey: "cortesía de mi padre" le dije con alegría, termine de vaciar la caja y antes de irme agarre la carta y la foto y la guarde junto con el libro, "estoy listo" le dije antes de salir de la cueva

Dave: "ven por aquí, no queremos que nadie te vea" le dije mientras me reía, "cuéntame tu secreto" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Humphrey: al mirarlo no pude evitar reírme, "mira es una tortura esto" le dije con un suspiro, "ya nose si amo a alguien" le dije agachando la cabeza

Dave: "mira nose como lo has hecho pero las lobas más hermosas de Jasper y Idaho están a tus pies y tu lamentándote, yo diría que aproveches" le dije mientras le giñaba el ojo

Humphrey: "no podría, tendría que desaparecer después de eso" le dije pensativamente, aunque sería la oportunidad para hacer lo que mi madre me pidió, "no yo creo que no podría seria todo lo contrario a lo que soy" le dije negándome a hacerlo

Dave: "vamos, tú eras un picaron" le dije guiñándole el ojo, al recordar que en los aullidos a la luna siempre estaba con alguna omega

Humphrey: "nose no quiero hablar del tema" le dije, "a donde nos esperan" le pregunte

Dave: "nos esperan en las vías del tren y tendríamos que empezar a correr sino no llegaremos al tren" le dije apresurado, corrimos por 15 minutos y recién estaba pasando el tren, mire el ultimo vagón y vimos a todos los lobos subidos ya, "Humphrey hay que darnos prisa" le dije mientras daba mi último esfuerzo para saltar al vagón

Humphrey: seguí a Dave y saltamos al vagón, cuando estaba en la puerta me resbale y caí

Lobo: antes de que se callera el lobo, lo logre agarrar de la pata, "tu no iras a ningún lado" le dije con una sonrisa, antes de subirlo

Humphrey: cuando ya estaba arriba del vagón, "muchas gracias" le agradecí, "como es tu nombre" le pregunte al lobo

Lobo: "espera un momento tu eres Humphrey" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si soy yo porque" le pregunte curioso

Lobo: "un gusto señor, mi nombre es Nano ya nos conocimos apenas empezó su entrenamiento recuerda" le pregunte

Humphrey: "hey como olvidarte" le respondí con una sonrisa, "y cuáles son sus nombres" les pregunte a alguno de los lobos que no conocía

Lobo 1: "mi nombre es Balto" me presente

Lobo 2: "mi nombre es Neron señor" me presente con respeto

Lobo 3: "el mío es Jack" le dije, "sinceramente hasta ahora no ha hecho nada que lo haga parecer un líder, así que no lo tratare como tal" le dije con mi sinceridad antes de darme vuelta y mirar hacia el bosque

Lobo 4: "mi nombre es Willy y no le preste atención siempre es así de reservado" le dije mientras rodeaba los ojos

Humphrey: "entiendo y tu quien eres" le pregunte curioso al ver un lobo bastante joven

Balto: "él es un novato no lleva más de un mes entrenando con nosotros y sus padres lo obligaron a venir así que lo tenemos que cuidar" le explique la situación

Humphrey: "entiendo, cómo te llamas" le pregunte de nuevo

Lobo 5: "mi nombre es Tuchi" me presente tímidamente _**(es un lobo de tamaño pequeño, su color de ojos es gris y su pelaje es igual a de Humphrey y su rango es alfa iniciante)**_

Humphrey: "un justo Tuchi" lo felicite, "Dave en donde nos juntaremos con los demás" le pregunte.

**Bueno acá termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho ah. Realmente disfrute escribiéndolo y para que lo sepan me alegra muchísimo sus comentarios y a la vez me pone triste no poder complacerlos y actualizar seguido.**

**¿Cómo seguirá la historia? ¿Lograran rescatar a Candu? ¿Qué pasara con la manada de Winston? ¿Se unirán más lobos a la manada Luna Blanca? ¿Humphrey seguirá su entrenamiento? ¿A quién elijara Humphrey? ¿Qué otras cosas abra en el libro del padre de Humphrey? ¿Actualizare pronto?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguar más y seguirse entreteniendo con mis historias.**

_**¿Abra nuevas tecnologías o seguirán como lobos normales? Eso lo dirán ustedes en los comentarios.**_

**Y para el próximo capitulo meteré los personajes que me mandaron por P.M y gracias a todos.**

**Hasta el próxima capitulo que será subido el martes que viene si o si.**


	8. El recuerdo

**Un final diferente.**

**Bueno acá está el próximo capítulo de la historia.**

**Espero que les guste y lamento a ver tardado tanto en actualizar el capítulo anterior, ahora que estoy con la computadora prestada estoy a full escribiendo esta historia en particular.**

**Así que disfruten el capítulo y comentes si quiere que la siga.**

Dave: "un par de metros antes de llegar a Jasper junto en el lago" le respondí, "por cierto nose como reaccionaran al verte a ti" le dije con un suspiro, "irán todos los que quedaron de la manada de Winston" le advertí

Jack: "no se preocupe señor, nosotros somos lo mejor de lo mejor de la manada de Cielo y ella nos pidió que en cualquier momento que estuviera en peligro lo protegiéramos" le dije mientras ponía mi pata en su hombro, "es su primer misión señor" le pregunte curioso

Dave: "si es su primer misión" le dije riéndome

Humphrey: "no es mi primer misión de este tipo" le conteste seriamente, "mi primer y ultima misión fue meterme a la misma manada de ahora para rescatar a mis padres, pero es una larga historia solo le puedo decir que no me fue bien" le termine de contar agachando la cabeza

Jack: "entiendo señor, pero otro día nos contara, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos y rescatar a ese lobo" le dije con seriedad.

Luego de varias ahora de viaje por fin habían llegado al lugar de reunión.

Humphrey: cuando me baje del tren vi a 15 lobos, "buenas noches" los salude

Winston: "no estamos de humor para hablar con alguien que decide jugar con vidas de lobos inocentes solo por desquitarse" le dije con total seriedad

Humphrey: "porque no vienes con migo después de esto y vemos en qué lugar están mejor" le dije con la misma seriedad

Garth: "después de esto nadie te salvara Coyote" le die, mientras pasaba a su lado

Humphrey: realmente me tenía cansado todo este asunto, "será mejor que observemos antes de actuar, hay que localizar a donde lo tienen, la cantidad de guardias y los posibles lugares para escapar" les ordene y vi como todos se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la manada, "Balto y Tuchi ustedes al norte" les ordene, "Dave y Willy al sur" le ordene, "Jack vendrás con migo al oeste y Nerón tu ira con Esteban al este" les indique, "estás de acuerdo esteban" le pregunte al verlo

Esteban: "todo sea por Candu" le respondí

Winston: tanto yo como Humphrey habíamos separado a los grupos, "Humphrey yo y Cami iremos con ustedes" le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar

Cami: "un gusto conocerte en persona Humphrey" le dije emocionado (es un lobo de tamaño grande, bastante fuerte, sus ojos son marones claro igual que su pelo, en su pierna derecha tiene una pequeña lata donde guarda)

Humphrey: "el gusto es mío Cami" le dije con una sonrisa, "será mejor que nos concentremos" le dije seriamente, cuando por fin llegamos a la manada vimos que estaban como en una especie de poso gigante, "guau hay muy pocas entradas" les dije con preocupación, luego de mirar por varios minutos Jack logro localizar a donde tenían los prisioneros

Jack: "será bastante difícil entrar" le dije al ver a bastantes lobos

Cami: "lo pensare mejor si me concentro" les dije mientras de la pequeña lata sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía, "realmente es muy agradable fumar en situaciones tan estresantes como estas" les dije mientras me sentaba y comenzaba a observar el lugar

Humphrey: me quede en blanco cuando Cami saco el cigarrillo, "me podrías convidar uno" le pregunte, "tal vez me ayude a pensar" pensé, luego mire a Cami y me convido un cigarrillo cuando me lo puse en la boca y respire vi que no largo humo, "que pasa que no sale humo" le pregunte curioso

Cami: "tienes que prenderlo" le dije con una pequeña risa, mientras le daba mi encendedor

Humphrey: cuando agarre el encendedor y lo prendí inmediatamente me queme la mano, "aah, es fuego" le dije soltando instantáneamente el encendedor

Cami: lo mire de reojo, "tu no fumas verdad" le dije mientras agarraba el encendedor y se lo prendía

Humphrey: apenas respire tosí mucho, pero al rato me acostumbre, "es agradable y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea" les dije mientras abría los ojos bien grande

Cami: me reí entre dientes de su respuesta, "viste que es milagroso" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "préstame tu encendedor" le pedí

Cami: "toma te regalo uno" le dije mientras se lo daba, "ah y por cierto toma esto" le dije, antes de entregarle una pequeña lata igual a la mía solo que en negro con una pequeña, "son lo de respuesta pero los necesitaras" le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Humphrey: agarre las cosas, "muchas gracias" le agradecí, "miren vayan a aquella colina de allá y cuando vean mucho humo bajen y den la señal a los otros grupos" les ordene, baje lentamente por la colina, en el camino me cruce con 2 lobos a los cuales tuve que silenciar, "bien ya lo tengo pensado" me dije con una gran sonrisa, camine en puntillas hasta un tipo valle lleno de paja, corte bastante con mi hoja oculta y la fui juntando debajo de un gran árbol caído y antes de irme prendí fuego la paja, pero paso algo inesperado

Cami: estaba esperando ver humo cuando vi a Humphrey corriendo con media manada atrás, "tenemos que ayudarlo" le dije con preocupación a Jack

Jack: "si tenemos que ayudarlo" le dije igual de preocupado

Winston: "por mi que se muera" les dije sin interés

Cami: "no puedo creer" le dije muy molesto con Winston, "eras un gran líder pero ya entiendo porque se fueron todos, yo te admiraba ahora prefiero que tú te mueras" le dije con una pequeña lagrima corriendo por mi mejilla, realmente un ídolo se me había caído

Winston: me sentí muy mal por lo que dijo, "será mejor que lo ayudo" pensé mientras reflexionaba, sin que se dieran cuenta me marche

Cami: estábamos viendo como poder ayudar a Humphrey, cuando un olor golpeo mi nariz, "hueles lo que yo" le dije mientras me quedaba duro

Jack: "porque tiene a haber fuego" le dije con un suspiro y agachando la cabeza

Cami: "ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por Humphrey, el fuego y los prisioneros" le dije mientras me golpeaba la frente

Jack: "te falta la salida, es muy importante eso" le dije mientras me sentaba, "hoy moriremos" le dije con un suspiro.

**Mientras tanto con Winston.**

Winston: "como puedo liberarlo" me pregunte, mientras pensaba intensamente, "si solo fuéramos mas lobos" me dije con un suspiro, pero abrí grande los ojos cuando dije eso.

**Mientras tanto dos lobos hablaban.**

**Lobo Nativo Rey:** "manda un mensajero para avisar que no maten a ese lobo e infórmame de la situación" les ordene

Lobo Nativo: "señor el fuego se extiende hacia las cuevas" le informe

**Lobo Nativo Rey:** "comienza la evacuación y cuando termine dame el informe de bajas" le ordene

Lobo Nativo: "sí señor, pero que pasara con este lugar" le pregunte con tristeza

**Lobo Nativo Rey:** "lo tendremos que dejar" le conteste con tristeza

Lobo Nativo: "prometa que se vengara" le dije con muchísimo enojo

**Lobo Nativo Rey:** "te lo prometo mi querido amigo" le dije con una pata en el corazón

Lobo Nativo: "gracias" le agradecí antes de retirarme.

**De vuelta con Humphrey.**

Humphrey: "porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi" me pregunte mientras esquivaba lanzas

Lobo pintado de azul: "no tienes escapatoria" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Humphrey: "realmente no voy a poder escapar" me dije con tristeza al verme rodeado por los lobos pintados de azul, "al menos me llevare a alguno de ustedes" les grite

Lobo pintado de azul: "te llevaras una buena paliza antes de irte al otro mundo" le dije con una fuerte carcajada

Humphrey: sin pensarlo salte hacia el lobo, pero en el aire fui abortado por varios lobos más, "pinches lobos" les dije antes de caer seco al piso bruscamente

Lobo pintado de azul: "es tu fin" le dije al lobo, coloque mi garra en su garganta y hice un poco de presión para que se clavara, "di tus últimas palabras" le dije fríamente

Humphrey: "si tengo varios peticiones, manda un mensajero a mi manada para que les avise que los maten a todos como ustedes mataron a mis padres" les dije sin miedo a morir

Lobo mensajero: "detengan la ejecución el Rey lo quiere vivo" les ordene

Lobo pintado de azul: "te salvaste por poco" les dije un poco molesto, retire me garra de su garganta y con fuerza le peque en su nuca para noquearlo

Humphrey: antes de que se pusiera todo negro, vi a Winston liderando a muchísimos lobos y se armó un gran lucha.

**A la semana siguiente.**

Cielo: "cuál es él informa de las bajas" le pregunte con tristeza

Jack: "de nuestra manada son 2 señora" le dije agachando la cabeza, "de la manada de Winston es una sola y de la manada enemiga son 7 y tenemos a más de 20 lobos prisioneros" le informe

Cielo: "3 bajas son muchas" le dije con tristeza, "y los heridos" le pregunte

Jack: "son 17 señora 4 de gravedad, no sabemos si pasan la noche" le dije con tristeza

Cielo: "y Humphrey como sigue" le pregunte preocupada

Jack: "el vivirá, pero creo que pierde la vista del ojo derecho y uno de sus pulmones está muy mal" le dije con tristeza

Cielo: "porque se tuvo que enfrentar a ese lobo" me pregunte con muchísima tristeza

Jack: "él lo hizo para protegerlas" le dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda

Cielo: "si no te molesta me gustaría estar sola" le pedí amablemente antes de retirarme

Jack: "yo me encargare de todo lo demás" le dije con un suspiro, realmente después del ataque la manada había quedado muy afectada, el lugar estaba destruido, los arboles con marcha de garras, sangre en el piso y piedras y los lobos estaban muy conmocionados por lo de Humphrey, "que desastre" pensé con tristeza, "yo tenía que protegerlo" grite molesto con migo mismo.

**tres días después de que escaparan de la manada de los lobos azules. (es como un recuerdo de todos a la ves)**

Humphrey: estaba en el valle de la manada Luna Blanca cuando de repensé aparecieron un montón de lobos y de la nada se armó una gran pelea, "que está pasando y Cielo donde esta" me pregunte muy asustado, salí corriendo hacia la cueva nuestra, cuando llegue vi a Cielo y las demás en la cueva para había varios lobos custodiándolas

Cielo: estaba muy preocupada, cuando vi a Humphrey detrás de unos arbustos

Humphrey: me tome un momento para examinar la situación y ver cómo podía actuar, "listo, tirare un par de piñas para que se distraigan y luego los matare uno por uno" pensé con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, agarre un par de piñas que estaba en un árbol no muy lejos de mi y las coloque detrás del arbusto donde estaba, agarre una y la tire un poco lejos

Lobo Guardia: escuche un sonido por el bosque, "ustedes dos vallan a ver que fue eso y ustedes echen un vistazo a ver si es segura la zona, yo me quedare para vigilarlas" les ordene.

**Todos los lobos asintieron y se fueron.**

Humphrey: "bueno, no salió como pensaba pero algo es algo" me dije en voz baja para que nadie me escuchara, corrí en puntilla hacia donde había tirado la piña y encontré a los dos lobos rastreando el lugar, rápidamente corrí hacia uno, cuando se dio vuelta aproveche y le mordí el cuello y el otro me tiro un par de ataques pero con facilidad se los esquive y salte contra él y chocamos en el aire, yo caí bien pero el otro lobo callo de costado y ahí fue que corrí hacia él y con rápido movimiento le corte el cuello

Lobo guardián: estaba esperando que vuelvan, cuando en el medio del bosque se sintió un grito y vi a varios pájaros salir volando

Humphrey: una vez que había escondido los cuerpos decidí buscar el segundo grupo, lo cual no fue difícil porque ellos me encontraron a mí, "quienes son ustedes" les pregunte

Lobo: "somos de la manada que quemaste, recuerdas" le pregunte

Humphrey: "se lo merecían, ustedes tenían a más de 50 lobos cautivos" les conteste molesto

Lobo pintado de Azul: "mira lobo, tenemos nuestras razones para hacer lo que hacemos, tú no tienes ni la menor idea del mundo donde vivís" le dije mientras lo levantaba y comenzaba a caminar

Humphrey: "será mejor que espere a ver que tiene que decir" pensé, "y que debería saber" le pregunte curioso

Lobo pintado de Azul: "digamos que encontramos la entrada a las cuevas sagradas donde los primeros lobos fueron creados" le conteste, "pero nose para que te cuento pronto morirás o serás llevado para ayudar en la excavación" le dije entre risas

Humphrey: "así que por eso tenían a tantos lobos" le dije razonando

Lobo pintado de Azul: "si" le conteste, "luego de que recuperemos a los prisioneros y tal vez agreguemos algunos más iremos a nuestra antigua manada a buscar los pergaminos sagrados" le conté, "oye eres simpático, si quieres puedes formar parte de nuestra manada" le ofrecí

Humphrey: estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos, "mira, agradezco tu ofrecimiento pero soy líder de esta manada y no puedo permitir que les pase nada a ninguno" le dije con seriedad, "mira te hago esta oferta, formas parte de mi manada un cargo alto y tú a cambio me brindas información" le propuse

Lobo pintado de Azul: "como es tu nombre" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "el mío es Humphrey y el tuyo cual es" le pregunte con la misma curiosidad, "y por cierto lamento lo de tu amigo" le dije al recordar que lo había matado

Lobo pintado de Azul: "mi nombre es **Nick**" le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa, "y ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese lobo, en nuestra manada todos nos conocemos de vista pero está prohibido hablar" le conté un poco triste **(Es un lobo de tamaño chico, su pelaje es de color naranja "como los zorros" y tiene el pecho, orejas y patas negras y sus ojos son de color naranja oscuro)**

Humphrey: "entiendo, bueno aquí no es igual es más la ley de alfa y omegas no pueden estar juntos no existe, va en realidad esta en proceso" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Nick: "está bien aremos esto" le dije mientras lo soltaba, "yo te ayudare a salvar tu manada y tu me haciendes a un nivel al que no tenga que hacer nada" le propuse con una gran sonrisa

Humphrey: "acepto el trato, pero tú me das toda la información que sepas" le dije mientras estrechaba su pata

Nick: "aremos lo siguiente, hacemos de cuenta que te llevo de prisionero, cuando estés adentro les informas del plan" le dije, mientras comenzaba a susurrar en su oído

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo contigo" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Nick: lo agarre como prisionero y lo lleve a la cueva, "señor encontré a este lobo rondando" le dije mientras tiraba a Humphrey a sus pies, "será un buen esclavo" le dije con seriedad

Lobo Guardián: "acaban de avisar que no necesitan más lobos, así que hoy no es tu día de suerte" le dije al lobo mientras me preparaba para cortarle el cuello

Nick: no podía permitir que lo mataran, así que hice lo menos indicado, me acerque lentamente a mi supuesto jefe cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, salte hacia él y lo inmovilice en el piso, "lo siento señor pero es lo mejor" le dije en voz baja antes de noquearlo, "listo Humphrey" le dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

Humphrey: "muchas gracias amigo" le agradecí, entre a cueva y grite, "ya pueden salir ya están a salvo" pero lo siguiente que paso me sorprendió, fui aplastado por varios lobos, "ah auxilia me atacan" grite un poco asustado

Nick: entre a la cueva rápidamente y vi a Humphrey con un montón de lobas arriba lamiéndolo, "valla yo también quiero que me ataquen así" le dije entre risas

Humphrey: me reí sarcásticamente, "se pueden levantar de mi" les pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba bastante sonrojado

Cielo: "perdón" le dije sonrojándome, cuando mire a mi costado vi a Kate, Lilly, Esperanza y Ailu igual que yo

Humphrey: "son solo ustedes" les pregunte curioso

Cielo: "hay dos lobos más en el fondo" le conteste, mientras hacia una señal para que salieran

Humphrey: mire por arriba del hombro de Cielo y vi a Kevin y a otra loba, "Kevin un gusto verte" le dije con una gran sonrisa

Kevin: "el gusto es mío hermano" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Humphrey: mire a la loba que era muy linda, "quien es" le pregunte curioso

Kevin: "nose realmente, cuando nos secuestraron esos lobos ella estaba sola, cuando la quisieron lastimar salte para defenderla y desde ahí se quedó a mi lado pero no ha dicho ni una sola palabra" le dije con un suspiro

Kate: "y tu como estas Humphrey" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "eh estado bien" le dije con alegría, "ya que me acuerdo, les quiero presentar a Nick el me ayudo a rescatarlos" lo presente

Lilly: "un gusto conocerte" le dije inocentemente

Esperanza: "perdón por la pregunta, pero ya elegiste" le pregunte a Humphrey esperanzada

Humphrey: la mire y rodee los ojos, "realmente no es la situación para este tema" le conteste un poco molesto

Esperanza: "perdón" me disculpe agachando las orejas

Kevin: "todos los que estamos acá presentes saben defenderse" les pregunte curioso, vi que todos levantaron la pata excepto la loba que estaba con migo y otra de pelaje blanco, "tú no te preocupes yo te defiendo" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Humphrey: "entonces hay que salvar la manada, Lilly tú te quedas a mi lado" le dije emocionado

Ailu: "estás loco, somos 9 contra una manada entera" le dije asustada

Nick: "están todos separados en grupos de 7 y cada grupo vigila a un grupo de prisioneros así que si liberamos a lo sumo dos grupos podemos contra el resto" le conté.

**Todos los lobos se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a rescatar a todos los lobos de la manada Luna Blanca.**

Humphrey: "muy bien ese era el último" les dije con alegría mientras me sentaba

Jack: "bueno al parecer fue al revés, tú me protegiste a mi" le dije riéndome un poco con Humphrey

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes, "y bueno después de todo soy el líder" le dije pegándole suave en el brazo

Cielo: estaba sentada en un árbol descansando, cuando note que Humphrey me estaba mirando, "que miras" le pregunte jugando

Humphrey: "yo estaba mirando la cara de mono que llevas" le conteste, antes de reírme

Cielo: "como no tengo, con la tuya me entretengo" le dije burlonamente

Humphrey: me calle porque eso no me lo esperaba, "Ja, Ja que gracias" le dije sarcásticamente

Cielo: "oye tu comenzaste" le dije riéndome entre dientes

Nick: "Humphrey, aún no termina" le dije asustado al ver a casi toda mi manada

Cielo: "no podremos, ni con las más dos manadas enteras" le dije preocupada

Humphrey: me puse a pensar y solo habría una forma de acabar con este ataque, "corran" les grite a todos y vi como comenzaron a correr, "hacia las montañas, suban lo más rápido que puedan, arriba estarán a salvo si suben lobos les pueden tirar con las piedras sueltas" les explique, vi como Cielo guiaba a las dos manadas junto con Winston

Nick: estaba corriendo, cuando me pare de golpe a no ver a Humphrey, "a donde se metió este lobo" me pregunte un poco asustado, mire fijamente para todos los lados y lo vi corriendo hacia mi ex manada, "Humphrey detente" le grite, pero al no hacerme caso salí corriendo detrás del

Pero antes de eso me saque mi pintura azul y me puse un pañuelo negro en la cabeza **(Al pañuelo lo tenía puesto en su pata delantera para cubrir una pequeña herida)**

Humphrey: decidí acabar con esto de una vez por todas, levante mi cola bien alto en señal de que me rindo y me acerque lentamente, desde la multitud de lobos vi salir una muy particular era de tamaño pequeño y sus ojos estaban blancos, "está ciego el lobo ese" pensé, "tú quien eres" le pregunte seriamente, "cómo te llamas" le pregunte

Lobo Ciego: "mi nombre es _**Stalin**_" le respondí al lobo seriamente, mientras me acercaba, "te quieres unir a mi manada" le pregunte curioso **(Es un lobo todo gris opaco, de tamaño pequeño, sus ojos son blanco por su segura y una un pequeño bastón)**

Humphrey: "espera un momento, tu eres el líder de la manada" le pregunte sorprendido, "eh venido a retar al líder para que esto se termine de una vez" le dije seriamente, mire a mi alrededor y vi a todos demasiado sorprendido, de repente todos los lobos hicieron una ronda y aullaron 3 veces para anunciar que habría una pelea de lideres

**Stalin:** "tu te atreves a retarme" le pregunte riéndome del patético lobo, "tú eres el líder de esta pequeña manada" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "si yo soy el líder de la manada Luna blanca" le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa

**Stalin:** "bueno, lo siguiente que are es arrancarte la cabeza y la colocare en un palo al frente de la cueva de la cabeza alfa para que todos la vean y luego me iré con tu madre y nose si tiene novia a hacer cositas y por ultimo las matare y las pondré junto con contigo" le dije fríamente, mientras me ponía en posición de ataque

Humphrey: sentí que algo en mí se apagó, "mi madre murió" le dije muy bajito, cerré los ojos y todo se puse negro

**Stalin:** vi como el lobo cerro los ojos y se desplomo en el piso, "alguien valla a ver que le paso" les ordene

Lobo: estaba un poco asustado, me acerque al lobo y lo empuje, pero estaba frio, "está muy helado" le informe, me acerque mas y lo tome los signos vitales, "señor este lobo esta muerdo" le dije al no sentir su corazón ni los signos vitales

**Stalin:** me acerque al lobo y lo revise, "tienes razón esta muerto" le dije asombrado, "se murió del miedo" le dije entre carcajadas, "todos vallan detrás del resto de la manada" les ordene, me quede sentado en una piedra en punta que sobresalía de la colina donde se podía ver todo

Nick: me acerque lentamente a Humphrey y lo revise, "que realmente está muerto" me dije sorprendido, pero algo en mi sentido me dijo que me alejara así que salí corriendo lo más rápido posible

**Stalin:** sentí un ruido detrás de mí y sentí salir corriendo a un lobo, "y a ese que le pasa" me pregunte curioso, pero de la nada fui invadido con una presencia oscura, "que está pasando" pregunte un poco asustado

Nick: estaba bastante lejos, cuando me di vuelta vi al lobo pequeño, aparentemente asustado, cuando mire al frente vi a Humphrey que estaba casi flotando en el aire, a su alrededor tenía un aura azul oscura, negra y roja sangre, "pero qué demonios es eso" me pregunte asombrado, pero luego me miro directo a los ojos y fue muy penetrante ver esos ojos negros con una pequeña llama azul dentro

Humphrey: me acerque lentamente al lobo, "tu no tocaras a nadie" le dije suavemente

**Stalin:** "que otra vez tú, no estabas muerto" le pregunte asustado, pero note algo diferente en su voz estaba como un poco más grabe, "eres un demonio" le pregunte al sentir aún más la sensación de un ser maligno

Humphrey: "digamos que soy un ser tanto del bien como del mal" le conteste, mientras movía mi pata y veía como los ojos del lobo iban tomando un color rojo claro

**Stalin:** de a poco mi vista regreso, "guau es un milagro" me dije sorprendido, luego mire al lobo y quede aterrado, "que importa qué cosa seas luchare contigo" le dije seriamente, mientras corría hacia el

Humphrey: "como tú quieras" le dije pacíficamente, esquive sus primeros golpes, "golpeas como niña" le dije burlonamente

**Stalin:** sentí como mi vista se perdía poco a poco, "buen movimiento lo de la visión, pero yo no la necesito soy mejor que tu" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos y despejar mi mente

Humphrey: observe al lobo y vi como soy ojos se pusieron negros y a su alrededor crecía un aura puramente negra, "mejor así no me abuso" le dije emocionado, corrí a toda velocidad hacia Stalin y antes de llegar salte dando una vuelta caí atrás del y le pegue un buen golpe en su pierna trasera provocándole una gran herida, pero de repente estaba contra un árbol y mi cara sangrando

**Stalin:** "buen movimiento pero te escucho" le dije burlonamente, camine lentamente un poco y rápidamente me cubrí

Humphrey: aproveche el árbol para impulsarme y saltar contra Stalin con mis garras desenvainadas, pero el se cubrió a tiempo y mientras los dos retrocedíamos juntos, me iba haciendo pequeños cortes en mi costado, "ah, ya basta" le grite molesto, antes agarrarlo con mis patas delantera y comenzar a girar, una vez que ya tenía suficiente velocidad lo arroje contra un árbol

**Stalin:** gruñí de dolor al impactar, "eres astuto, pero nadie me ganas" le grite molesto, pensé por un segundo y luego vi una gran roca al lado mío, la agarre y con solo flotarla se comenzó a calentar

Humphrey: vi como la roca comenzó a tomar un color rojizo, "que demonios" grite, al ver que me lanzo al gran roca, logre cubrirme pero al impactar se rompió y los pedazo calientes de roca saltaron para todos lados, la mayoría callo sobre mi y uno impacto contra mi ojo, "maldición mi ojo" grite un poco adolorido

**Stalin:** aproveche que estaba distraído, hacer mi última jugada, corrí hacia el lobo y salte para caerle en la espalda clave mis garras traseras y con mis patas delanteras le daba fuertes golpes en la nuca y su rostro

Humphrey: luego de 5 minutos no pude aguantar y caí al piso muy mareado, "solo ganaste por que la oscuridad se adueñó de ti y no tienes piedad" le dije sabiamente, pero mire para el costado para tener una vista hermosa antes de morir y vi a Cielo corriendo hacia mí, "no quédate ahí" le grite asustado

**Stalin:** vi a la loba muy preocupa por el lobo, "valla es linda tu noviecita será mejor que vaya a jugar con ella un rato y luego me encargare de ti" le dije burlonamente, antes de levantarme y comenzar a correr hacia la loba

Cielo: vi a Humphrey mal herido en el piso y luego observe al lobo correr hacia mí, "tu morirás" le grite

Stalin: cuando estaba cerca de la loba esquive su golpe y le agarre, "hola muñeca, lista para pasar un buen rato con papi" le dije riéndome, la tire al piso y luego le agarre su cintura, la levante y la puse en posición para alinearla con mi miembro

Cielo: sentí su miembro queriendo entrar en mí

**Stalin:** estaba a punto de penetrar a la loba cuando siendo algo húmedo en mi garganta, "pero que es esto" me pregunte, apoye mi pata y cuando vi era sangre, inmediatamente caí al piso y comencé a ahogarme en mi propia sangre

Humphrey: "mala idea niño" le dije con una sonrisa, antes de desplomarme en el piso.

**Fin del recuerdo de Todos.**

Cielo: lo de pensarlo por un rato decidí tomar la decisión, salí corriendo hacia la cueva de la cabeza alfa, cuando llegue me encontré a Jack, Nick, Kate, Esteban, Candu, Cami y Winston, "hay que llevarlo a mi antigua manada ahí lo podrán salvar" les ordene, "Jack estas a cargo" le dije seriamente, pusimos a Humphrey en la camilla de hojas donde lo habíamos traído por primera ves y salimos corriendo rompo hacia mi manada.

**Un día después.**

Cielo: estaba esperando afuera de la cueva de los sanadores, cuando callo mi tío Niki, "hola tío como andas" le pregunte

Niki: "bien y vos y tu amigo como anda" le pregunte, "cariño una pegunta como tuvieron problemas con la manada Azul" le pregunte curioso

Cielo: "siéntate y te cuento" le dije mientras tomaba asiento.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Si se preguntan va a volver a la normalidad la historia después del capítulo "9".**

**¿Cómo seguirá la historia? ¿Qué más pasara? ¿Qué le contara Cielo a Niki? ¿Humphrey se lograra recuperar? ¿Podrá elegir a alguien Humphrey? ¿Quien sera el Lobo Nativo Rey?**

**¿Cuándo actualizare?**

**¿Les gusto el capítulo así?**

**Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo y lamento la demora de un día, es que no encontraba un final y los el nombre del personaje malvado.**

**No se les olvide comentar.**


End file.
